


When It Comes To Us

by rosesbuckley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And they know it this time, Angst, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Falling More in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Hell, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Love, M/M, Memories, Post Series, Secret Relationship, The Northern Lights, Theo Raeken Has Feelings, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo in hell, Yes angst this time, after 3B, bc why not, or is he????, relationships, the mccall pack - Freeform, their first kiss is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbuckley/pseuds/rosesbuckley
Summary: Liam and Theo have kept their relationship a secret for almost 2 years now. It hasn’t been easy but they’ve managed to keep the rest of the pack from finding out.So when Theo suddenly gets sent back to Hell for murder, how will Liam convince the others that he’s innocent and will he risk telling them about their relationship?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Mason Hewitt/Cory Bryant, Scott McCall & Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski/Lydia Martin
Comments: 79
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> and i'm back with another thiam story! i just missed my adorable dumbass boyfriends and had to write another story. i'm not sure how many chapters this will be, i don't have a set goal but we shall see where it ends up! 
> 
> also this story is heavily inspired by the songs When It Comes To Us (hence the title of the story) by Frances and Out Of Control by Oshins.

“Shh!” Liam said to Theo as he dragged him along by the hand. 

“Where are we going?!” Theo whisper yelled while grinning back at Liam. 

“Just shh!” 

Theo rolled his eyes as he continued allowing Liam to take him wherever the hell it was where they were going. They had been at a pack night and once everyone had gone to sleep, Liam had woken Theo up at almost 3 am, throwing him his jacket and literally just started pulling him out of the house, not telling Theo where they were going. 

Now they were in the woods, Theo still confused as where he was being taken. Both boys couldn’t help but laugh every time one of them almost tripped over a twig that was hidden under the snow on the ground.

“Ok, now close your eyes” Liam said when he suddenly stopped them. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because, just close them.” 

Theo sighed and closed his eyes. Liam took his boyfriends hand again and they started walking up what seemed to be a hill. It was a bit difficult because of the snow on the ground but it was more difficult for Theo since he had his eyes shut.

Once they got to the top, Liam told Theo to keep his eyes closed. While Liam only took a few seconds to do what It was he was doing, Theo wrapped his jacket a bit tighter around him. This was only the second time the chimera had seen snow before. He remembers snow from when he was a little kid, but those memories are hard to resurface sometimes, the experiments of the dread doctors clouding the parts of his brain where childhood memories  _ should  _ be. 

Theo had to admit that he liked the snow, minus the cold though. He much  preferred being inside, cuddled up to his boyfriend under a warm blanket and watched the snow from a window. 

Liam on the other hand, absolutely _loved_ the cold weather and the snow that followed. He loved to be outside, making snow angels and building snowmen. He's had to bride Theo a few times to come outside and play in the snow with him. 

“You can open your eyes now.” Liam finally said. Theo opened his eyes and saw Liam standing on the blanket that he grabbed before he was pulling them out of the house. There was a lantern turned on, lighting up the area around him so he could see Liam better. 

“Can I ask what this is?” Theo asked. 

Liam waved him over as he sat down. “Come here.”

The chimera walked over and sat beside Liam. He groaned when Liam told him to close his eyes again. 

“What is the purpose of me having to close my eyes?” Liam only chuckled, leaning over to turn off the lantern. 

He heard Liam shuffle and suddenly his back was pressed against the beta’s  chest. "Ok, open them, again.” 

Theo opened his eyes and was met with the night sky, but it didn’t look like he had expected. The sky was  littered with stars and colors, or streaks, of pink, purple, and what he thought was  orange or red. 

“What is this?” He turned to Liam

“The northern lights.” Liam answered. 

“I’ve never seen them before.”

“I know,” Liam wrapped his arms around Theo’s waist, pulling him closer. “which is why I brought you out here.” 

“So you brought me all the way out here just to look at the sky?”

“Are you complaining?”

“Maybe a little. Only because I’m freezing my ass off out here.”

Liam only smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Theo. 

“But it is very beautiful.” Theo says, turning his attention back to the sky. 

“Yeah it is.” Liam said in a soft-spoken way, still looking at Theo.

Theo rested his head back on Liam’s shoulder, letting out a relaxed breath, fog coming from his mouth because of the cold. 

This was one of the few rare moments where Liam and Theo got to just be a couple, especially when they were around the rest of the pack.  Yes they weren’t around the pack  currently because they snuck out of the house, but that was the point. You see, Liam and Theo have kept their relationship a secret for almost two years now. 

The  reason for keeping it a secret from the pack was simple: they simply weren’t ready to tell them and Theo wasn’t ready to come out just yet. 

Liam was already out as bi to all of his friends and family. He  remembers the first time he told someone, that someone being Mason. He was  absolutely terrified of telling him but he’ll never forget the moment after he told Mason he was  bi, Mason had come out and told him he was gay. They had come out to each other at the same time. They  immediately hugged each other like their lives depended on with tears in their eyes.

Liam told Theo about a few of the times he had come out. He told him about times when the person he was coming out to was really accepting, and he told him about times when they weren’t. 

Theo had admitted that he truly wasn’t ready to come out yet, he was getting there but he knew he needed a little more time. 

One thing he  _ can  _ remember from his childhood is always feeling a certain way around other boys. It was the same feeling he knew boys had towards girls but he couldn’t quite understand why he had it towards boys. He can also remember when he heard  _ the word _ for the first time. 

He was in his class when a boy came up to him and said that he was gay. Theo, who was 8 at the time, didn’t understand so he asked what he meant. The boy, Nolan, said that it meant he was a boy who liked other boys. Theo asked why that would be a problem and Nolan said that  _ “My mom told me that it was wrong because God doesn’t like it.” _

Theo understood, but not completely. He had just heard a word that described him, that described the way he felt towards other boys. But he couldn’t understand why it seemed that Nolan was using the word, gay, as what seemed to be an insult. 

Then for the rest of his time in school before the dread  doctors  situation, he was  repeatedly called gay and a word that started with an F.  ** (little  ** ** author's ** ** note here: I don’t like saying or even typing the f word so if/when its  ** ** mentioned ** ** it will just be ‘a word that starts with an F’ or with a * in it. you probably know what word I'm talking about) **

Later down the line, just two months before the dread doctors, he found out what that F word had meant. It was because of his father. His father, John, was having an argument with his friend, Davis, in their kitchen one day. Theo had gone downstairs to get something to drink when he heard his dad yell,  _ “Get out of my house!” _

Theo stopped where he was and listened. He poked his head a bit around the corner to see his dad and Davis standing in the middle of the kitchen. 

_ “Wait John, listen, just because I’m gay doesn’t mean-”  _

_ “No! I will not have some f*g in my house and around my children. Now get out!” _

The hurt look on Davis’ face engraved itself into Theo’s mind. That was the first time he had put two and two together and the thought of  _ “Am I a bad person for feeling like this?” _ ran through his mind. 

He also remembers when his mom, Kate, got home that night, his dad told her about what had happened and said that he hoped and prayed to God that neither one of his kids turned out to be gay. His mom only agreed with him. 

Then he was taken by the dread doctors, he killed his sister, and never saw his parents again, even when he did return to Beacon Hills, he made no attempt at finding them. 

Fast forward quite a few years later when Theo met a certain beta who couldn’t control his  anger. That feeling he had when he was younger came back and Theo could have sworn it had been some kind of phase. When he was with the dread doctors, he never saw any other kids and that feeling went away. But then it came back and Theo was actually a bit scared. 

He remembered what his dad had said and what happened with his friend Davis. He ended up repressing his feelings for quite a while until one day he couldn’t anymore and finally  admitted to himself that he was gay and that he did, In fact, like Liam. 

He didn’t know when his feelings for the beta had  came about, he just remembers the time in the elevator when they were about to go up  against the ghost riders and neither of them knew if they were going to get out alive, Theo ended up blurting out that he was gay. 

He didn’t know why he did it. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he might never get the chance to do so and have that weight lifted off his shoulders. But also, the moment he said it, that weight  _ was  _ lifted off his shoulders. 

He  waited for Liam’s response and when Liam hugged him, Theo felt like he could finally breath. Liam thanked him for being comfortable enough to tell him about this part of himself. 

Then right as Liam was about to hit the elevator button to open it so they could face the ghost riders, Theo had said,  _ “Liam?” _ stopping the beta’s hand from moving  towards the button. 

He only hummed a response. 

_ “One last thing.” _ Theo swallowed hard before reaching out, cupping  Liam's face in his hands and kissing him.

And the rest is history. 

But here they were now, two years later, in the dark, looking up at the northern lights, all because Liam knew that Theo had never seen them before. 

Theo  definitely felt lucky he had found Liam when he did. He remembered how, honestly, thankful for Liam he felt when Liam drug him up from Hell, he was thankful Liam was accepting of him being gay, he was thankful Liam offered him a home when he found out he had been living out of his truck (even if he did turn down the offer the first few times but eventually gave in and Liam opened his doors to him). He was just thankful to have Liam in his life. 

“Are you getting ready to go back?” Liam asked. They had been outside for around 20-30 minutes, just watching the sky. 

“Yeah.” Theo answered. He was honestly close to falling asleep against Liam’s warm chest. 

Liam helped Theo up and grabbed the blanket and lantern from the ground. He took Theo’s hand and they started walking back to Scotts house. 

“Thank you,” Theo said, before they reached the house. “for taking and showing me that.”

Liam stopped them and set the things he had in his arms down. He took Theo’s hands in his, kissing his fingers, trying to warm them up knowing once they step foot through the  door they wouldn’t be able to act like a couple and properly cuddle against each other for warmth, even if the others were still asleep. “You’re  welcome .” Liam said. 

He only smiled when Theo leaned in to place a kiss to his lips. "I love you." Theo said. 

“I love you, too.”

They continued their walk to the house, giving each other one last kiss before heading inside. 

As expected, everyone was still sound asleep, it being close to 4 am. Liam and Theo settled back in their places on opposite ends of the couch. This was one way they got away with being near each other without blowing their cover. Their legs were pressed up against each other with two blankets thrown over them, giving both of them the feeling of comfort as they fell back asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i should have put on the first chapter that i would be updating this story on mondays, if not earlier or later. so! i will be updating this story on mondays, if not earlier or later :)

_“Somebody, please! Help me!” Theo screamed. He woke up and was trapped in the elevator. He slammed his fists against the doors, obviously knowing that wouldn’t help him. He tried to force the doors open with his hands but they wouldn’t budge. He pressed every button on the panel and none of them lit up, they didn’t move the elevator. He was just...stuck._

_It didn’t take much longer before he realized where he was. Yes, he knew he was in the hospital elevator, but he also knew where he truly was. He was back. He was back in Hell._

_~~~_

The next morning, Liam was, as usual, the last to wake up. When he stumbled his way into the kitchen, he was met by chaos. There was egg and flour on the floor, Mason, and Alec. Cory, Theo and Nolan were standing back, away from the three boys, obviously not wanting to be apart of whatever was currently happening. 

“Hey, Liam!” Cory cheered once he noticed Liam was in the kitchen. "I really hope you’re not wanting any breakfast right now.” He laughed, making Theo and Nolan snicker. 

“Stop laughing you assholes!” Mason said, trying to dust the flour off of his shirt. 

“Yeah okay, what happened?” Liam chuckled, walking farther into the kitchen, going to stand by Theo. 

“Mason tried to teach Alec how to make pancakes.” Theo answered. 

“Tried being the operative word.” Nolan chimed in. 

Liam only rolled his eyes. He felt Theo bump his hip into his slightly. This was one of the ways they got away with touching each other without being too obvious that they’re a couple. He smiled at Theo before turning his attention back to the two boys covered in flour. Alec hadn’t said anything yet, he’s always been a bit of a quiet person, even if it has been about 2 years since he joined them. 

“You know, one of you could actually help us instead of just standing there.” Mason said in a tight voice. 

“But we’re not the ones who made the mess.” Cory said, knowing it would get on his boyfriends nerves. 

“Yeah and I just woke up, so sorry Mase but I’m not doing shit right now.” 

Mason only grumbled and got the rest of the flour off his shirt. Alec didn’t seem to mind it too much, only the fact that he felt quite embarrassed at the chaos he unintentionally caused. But hey, it was wasn’t his fault that he accidently knocked the bowl of flour into the floor along with the few eggs that were in front of said bowl when Mason had rushed over to the stove because he hadn’t told Alec to keep an eye on when the bubbles appeared and bumped into him, prompting him to knock into the bowl. 

“Don’t worry, Alec,” Theo said, watching Mason throw the burnt pancake in the garbage. “I’ll teach you next time we’re at Liam’s house.” Because Theo was surprising a good cook. And also, they were at Masons house for the pack night. They usually went to Liam's but they decided to switch things up. 

Alec only smiled and left the kitchen to finish cleaning the flour off himself. Theo decided to start breakfast himself while Mason cleaned up what was left of the eggs on the floor. As he said, he would teach Alec how to make pancakes another day when they we’re at Liam’s house. Right now, everyone was getting hungry and he knew how Liam got if he didn’t have breakfast in the first 15 minutes of him waking up. 

He remembers how Liam found out he could cook. It was about a week after Liam convinced him to come and stay at his house when he found out he was living in his truck. He got up early one morning and made Liam and his parents breakfast, a thank you to them for allowing him into their home. 

But now since he’s been living in an actual home, he’s been able to perfect his cooking skills and realized that he quite enjoyed it. He's helped cooked dinner at the Geyer-Dunbar household many times, he’s cooked when they’re at a pack night, and he’s even cooked for Liam a few times, even once on their one year anniversary. 

He also remembered the one time Liam attempted to cook for him, to repay him for all the times he’s cooked for either him alone or him and his parents. Let’s just say it didn’t go as Liam had hoped and now anytime Liam says he wants to cook something, Theo’s response is, “Listen, I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I do not trust your cooking. Stay out of this kitchen.” And before you ask, yes, Theo did try and teach Liam how to cook once...it ended with them yelling at each other, flour all over the two of them, they even had egg in their hair and they vowed to never let Liam near the kitchen ever again and that was the last time Theo tried to teach Liam how to cook. 

But going back to the first time when Liam tried to cook for him, when he got home from work (he works at a small coffee shop), he could smell what was obviously burnt food. He found his boyfriend (they started dating a few days after Theo had kissed him) upstairs in his room, clearly upset. Theo asked him what was wrong, multiple times, and when Liam finally told him, Theo felt his heart warm and he hugged him, telling him that it was okay and that he loved that Liam wanted to try and do something for him. Liam felt a bit embarrassed but Theo reassured him, they ordered pizza and cuddled up on the couch for the rest of the night. 

But back to present time, Theo finished up the pancakes and everyone made their way over, grabbing their breakfast. Theo fixed his then found his usual place over at the table beside Liam. Since the table was out of the way of the kitchen, Theo took the opportunity to place his hand over Liams that was by his side and give it a slight squeeze, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the top of it. Liam squeezed his in return. 

Theo dropped his hand when he heard the others making their way to the table, but not before stealing a quick glance at his boyfriend. 

Breakfast carried on as normal, Cory and Mason being bickering boyfriends, Alec keeping to himself most of the time, Liam and Nolan talking about whatever (usually lacrosse), and Liam and Theo talking while simultaneously trying not to out themselves. 

After breakfast, they all headed to the living room, resuming a video game they were playing the night before. Theo opted out on playing this time, handing his controller over to Alec. Theo sat on the couch, sighing as he rested his head on the back of it. 

“You alright over there, Theo?” Cory asked. 

“Yeah, just tired. I woke up at 3 am.” Theo side-eyed Liam and could see him smirking to himself, him knowing he was the reason Theo was awake at 3 am, but the others didn’t need to know that. 

The rest of them continued playing their game, Nolan ended up winning the first round, Cory the second, and Liam the last. 

They weren’t planning on doing anything spectacular the rest of the day, since it was Saturday. While most of them went back to school Monday, Theo went to his job at the coffee shop. All the pack had jobs (or side jobs). While Theo worked mostly full time at the coffee shop, Alec helped out Deaton at the vet clinic after school like Scott previously did, Mason worked part time at a zoo (as he loves animals), and both Liam and Nolan worked, also, part time at a history museum. 

As 4 pm rolled around and they were finishing up the last of the movie they were watching, everyone started gathering their things to leave Masons house (except for Cory of course). They all said their goodbyes and as Liam and Theo left together, Alec left with Nolan. 

Liam and Theo arrived back at home, immediately going up to their room (it was Liam’s room whenever the others were around). As they got inside, Liam didn’t waste anytime before taking Theo by surprise and kissing him. 

“How about you warn a guy next time.” Theo mumbled against Liam’s lips.

Liam pulled away and raised his eyebrows. “You didn’t give me much of a warning when you first kissed me.” 

“Touché.” 

Liam only grinned and went to kiss Theo again, but Theo pulled back. “We will continue this later when I get back from somewhere I have to be.” 

“Did work call you?” Liam asked in a questioning tone. 

“No, I have somewhere else I have to be.” 

“Where?” 

“It’s a secret.” Theo walked over and grabbed his jacket to put over his hoodie (It was actually Liam's jacket. Theo had lost his a few days ago and asked Liam if he could borrow a spare one).

"Oh come on." Liam whined. 

Theo came over and tilted Liams chin up, grinning. 

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Liam only pouted. "I haven't got to kiss you today."

"You literally kissed me this morning, remember? At 3 am?"

"But that was forever ago." 

Theo felt his chest swell and his heart melt at his boyfriend, complaining about not getting to kiss him. “I’ll be back soon, Love, don’t worry.” 

Liam stared at him for a few seconds before he let out an "Ok." dragging out the 'k'. Theo pecked his lips, mumbling an i love you. 

"I love you too."

_~~~_

Liam was getting worried, like really _really_ worried. Theo has been gone for about an hour and still hasn't come home. What made matters worse was that Theo wasn't answering his phone. Liam called at least 7 times, each time the call going to voicemail. 

So when his phone suddenly beeped, he quickly unlocked his phone, hoping to see a message from his boyfriend telling him that he was okay and that he left his phone in his truck or something. But it wasn't. 

What it was, was a message from Scott...requesting an emergency pack meeting _immediately._

Liam was seriously getting distressed. 

Yes, Theo was his own person and went out and did things on his own, but it just wasn't like him to not answer his phone when Liam called. He always had his phone turned up incase Liam needed him. 

But now suddenly Scott was calling for an emergency pack meeting? Liam didn't know what to think. He texted Mason asking him to pick him up. 

On the drive over to Scotts, Liam tried calling Theo 8 more times, still receiving nothing. The moment they arrived at the McCall house, Liam could tell something was off. Something didn't feel right...he didn't feel right. 

As they got in, they saw the rest of the pack in the living room, confused expressions were on everyones faces except for Scott and Malia's. Liam knew they all had just gotten back from college but, an emergency pack meeting already?

"Ok," Scott started, "I know you're all wondering why I called you here tonight."

"Well kinda." Yawned Stiles. "I was getting ready to pass out on my bed, but yeah, sure, emergency pack meeting, what's up?"

"Wait guys, should we wait for Theo?" Liam asked. "I've tried to get a hold of him but he's not answering his phone."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about Theo any longer." Malia said, almost in a disgusted voice. 

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked. 

Scott and Malia took one glance at each other before Scott said, "We sent Theo back to hell."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honor of the Teen Wolf Reunion we got yesterday, and me rewatching it a few hours ago, i finished this chapter a bit early! its 11 pm but oh well!

“You did what?” Liam asked, his voice oddly calm.

“We sent him back to hell.” Scott responded slowly, voice as calm as his beta’s.

Liam stared at him for a few seconds before he made a low growl and his whole demeanor changed. 

“You son of a bitch!” Liam shouted as his eyes glowed yellow, fangs bared and claws out, and he lunged at Scott. Everyone jumped back at the beta’s outburst and thankfully Malia was there, immediately yanking him away and trying to hold his arms behind his back. 

“Why the fuck would you do that?!” Liam  growled , trying to break the hold Malia had on his arms. He did, only a few  seconds later and went for Scott again, this time Chris was in the room, helping Malia get a hold on the beta. But now Liam knew why he felt weird earlier, it was because they sent his goddamn anchor back to hell. It’ll be a  miracle if they manage to calm Liam down on their own. 

“Help me bring him to the bathroom.” Chris said, his voice stern. He and Malia pulled a wolfed out Liam into the bathroom, Scott turned on the shower, as cold as it would go, and they put Liam under it, like they use to do when he was first  bitten and couldn’t control his shifts. 

Liam fought against them, trying to get loose. Scott took Malia’s place in helping Chris hold Liam under the water. But now Scott was shouting, eyes red to let his beta know that he seriously needed to calm down. “Theo killed someone, Liam!” 

Liam froze, the cold water  continuing to spill over his head and into his face. The room became tense as everyone stopped and stared at Scott. “I’m sorry, he did what now?” Stiles squeaked out from the hallway. 

Scott nodded his head. “Yeah.” 

Liam felt the air in his lungs leave and he suddenly felt light-headed. He felt the blood pumping in his ears and his heart rate speed up. 

Scott looked back at his beta, seeing he was no longer wolfed out and him and Chris let go of him, turning off the water. 

Scott caught the towel Malia tossed him, giving it to Liam who wrapped it around himself. Scott and Chris both had the sleeves of their shirts wet but they weren’t worried about that right now. 

Everyone left the bathroom, Liam following behind them, going back into the living room.

“How do you know he killed someone?” Liam heard Lydia asked, it sounded muffled, and it wasn’t because of the water in his ears. 

Scott then pulled out a photo of a dead body, or a dead woman, out of his back pocket. It looked to be at the entrance of the woods and you could clearly see the blood pooling around them in the snow. 

“Let me see it.” Stiles demanded. While everyone went to get a look at the photo, Liam didn’t realize what he was going until he was taking steps back, away from the others. 

“Wait, whose phone and jacket?” Mason asked. 

Malia answered. “Theo’s.”

“How do you know they’re his?”

“They had his scent all over them and when we confronted Theo about it, he confirmed they were his.” Scott chose not to bring up one thing about the phone.

“Liam, how long has it been since Theo left?”

“ About an hour.” 

Liam felt like his mouth was running on  autopilot and he was barely listening. He now had his back up against the wall, fully away from the others. He felt completely numb and could barely comprehend what was being said. 

“Why did you take a photo?” Lydia asked. 

“We didn’t,” Scott shook his head. “It was stuck in the front door when Malia and I got back to my moms.”

Liam felt like he was underwater again, but this time, he was drowning. 

_ ~~~ _

_ Scott and Malia were just getting back to the McCall house. While Scott had been at college, Malia was actually staying with Derek and Peter, trying to bond with mainly her father a bit more. But now since Scott and the rest of the pack was getting back from college, Malia was obviously going to stay with her boyfriend.  _

_ As they arrived, they saw something jammed in the side of the door. They got out of Scott’s truck and when they approached the front door, they saw that it was a picture, stuck in between the door and door frame. Malia pulled the photo out and gasped when she saw what it was. A dead body, the blood very visible in the snow around it.  _

_ Scott looked at the photo and immediately raced inside, calling for his mom. He sighed in relief when she came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a cloth, clearly confused at her sons shouting. Chris came in seconds later asking what was happening. Scott showed him the photo and said it was on the front door.  _

_ Melissa said she and Chris had gotten back to the house about 3 hours ago and the photo was nowhere to be seen.  _

_ Chris pointed out the body was in the near the  _ _ entrance _ _ of the woods. Chris offered to go and check it out but Scott told him he and Malia would go and that Chris needed to say here with Melissa in case something else were to happened.  _

_ Scott and Malia soon arrived at the woods, spotting the body at the entrance. When they got close  _ _ enough, _ _ they could see the woman’s throat had been cut. They could see a jacket and phone, taking a quick glace back at the photo and seeing the items there as well.  _

_ Scott crouched down next to the dead woman,  _ _ immediately _ _ picking up a familiar scent. But it wasn’t the body, it was the jacket and phone. The alpha picked up the jacket and said, “It’s Theo’s.”  _

_ “What?” Malia took the jacket from Scott, smelling it then pulling away from her. “Never mind, it is.” _

_ Scott didn’t know what the think as he picked up the phone, that also had Theo’s scent on it, clicking the  _ _ home button _ _ and seeing a photo of Theo and. _ _..Liam _ _? The photo wasn’t anything special, it was just the two of them smiling at the camera.  _

_ The alpha felt anger boil in him. “Call Kira.” He told Malia. “Now. Tell her to meet us at the clinic, and to bring the sword.” _

_ As Malia called their friend, Scott called the  _ _ sheriff _ _ , telling him that they had found a body near the woods. The sheriff asked Scott if he  _ _ recognized _ _ the woman but Scott said no. Before he could ask anything else, Scott said they were pretty sure they knew who did this and was going to take care of it.  _

_ Malia got off the phone with Kira, telling Scott she was on her way. They didn’t wait up on Sheriff Stilinski to get there so they grabbed the phone and jacket and took off in the truck, driving to the animal clinic that wasn’t far from where they were.  _

_ When they arrived, they had to wait for Kira but once she  _ _ arrived, _ _ they explained the  _ _ situation _ _ and went to find Theo.  _

_ Malia managed to pick up a scent trail and they followed it all the way to the park. They spotted Theo sitting at a picnic table, and it looked like he was writing something. They watched him pull out an envelope and put a piece of paper and something else inside.  _

_ Before they could start their way towards Theo, Scotts phone vibrated in his pocket. It was the sheriff. He told Scott they were going to work to try to identify the body and said they had been dead for about 30 minutes.  _

_ Scott hung up and made Kira stay back and wait as he and Malia  _ _ approached _ _ Theo, Malia had the jacket and phone behind her back.  _

_ While Theo was a bit confused at seeing Scott and Malia, he made no question of it. The first thing Scott did was ask him if he had been at the park all night, but it had just grown dark about 35 minutes ago. Theo said that he had, cringing a bit when his heart beat  _ _ faltered _ _. Scott then asked why he hasn’t answered his phone, even though they knew the answer. Theo said he had lost it not too long ago.  _

_ Malia and Scott took a  _ _ glance _ _ at each other before Malia tossed Theo his jacket, then his phone.  _

_ “Where did you get these?” Theo asked.  _

_ Malia  _ _ ignored _ _ his question. “Show him the photo.” She insisted. Scott took out the photo and showed it to Theo.  _

_ "Why is my jacket and phone there?” Theo was very perplexed as he looked at the photo.  _

_ “ _ _ Oh _ _ cut the crap, Theo.” Malia snapped. _

_ “What do you mean?” Theo questioned. _

_ They stayed silent for a few moments until Theo put two and two  _ _ together _ _.  _

_ “Wait,” He said. “you don’t I did this, do you?’ Scott and Malia continued to stay silent. “Why the hell would I kill someone?”  _

_ “I don’t know,” Malia said. “maybe we should be asking you that.” _

_ “Guys, I didn’t kill this girl.” Theo tried. “Listen, you might not believe me but-” _

_ “You’re right,” Malia cut in, grabbing the photo from Theo. “I don’t believe you.” Theo knew his heart beat didn’t falter at saying he didn’t kill the girl but they probably thought he was keeping it steady on purpose so they thought he was telling the truth.  _

_ “Where were you before you came here then?” Scott asked.  _

_Shit. Theo thought. Shit_ _shit_ _shit_ _. He swallowed hard as he looked back and forth_ _between_ _Scott and Malia. He knew he couldn’t tell them here he had been. He could lie and say he was somewhere_ _else,_ _he could say that he had been at the park this entire time again, but he knew they wouldn’t buy it. They wouldn’t buy any other answer unless it was the_ _one_ _they were looking for._

_ “Can’t tell us, huh?” Malia sneered.  _

_ Theo sighed. "I didn’t kill this person.”  _

_ Malia huffed _ _. “And you think we believe you?” _

_ “Well shit, I’d kinda like you to.” Theo fretted.  _

_ Scott only shook his head. “The evidence is there, Theo. How else would your jacket and phone end up at the crime scene if you weren’t the one who committed it?” _

_ Theo was getting frustrated. “ _ _ Hell _ _ if I know! I’d really like the answer to that myself!”  _

_ “We gave you a second chance.” Malia said. Scott then waved his hand over and Kira came, sword in hand.  _

_ When Theo saw it, he gulped as anxiety rose in him. “Why do you have that?” He tried not to stutter.  _

_ Theo basically answered his own question when he looked back at the picture in Malia’s hand then the jacket and phone in his own.  _

_ “No.” Theo shook his head, eyes wide and his breathing becoming small and rapid. “No.” He took a step back.  _

_ Kira gripped the sword tightly in her hands when Scott nodded at her. The moment she thrust the sword into the ground, Theo tried to run but Scott caught him.  _

_ “No Scott!” Theo screamed when the ground started breaking open. “I didn’t kill her!”  _

_ Suddenly, Tara was coming out of the ground and gripped Theo’s leg, Scott letting go of him and letting him fall.  _

_ The three watched as Theo cried out again as he tried his hardest to stay above ground. Theo then realized something and before it was too late, knowing how this was about to end, he reached in his pocket and pulled out the  _ _ envelope they saw before _ _ , tossing it over to land at Scott’s feet.  _

_ Scott only looked at it. As Tara continued trying to drag her brother down, Theo yelled, tears starting to stream down his face, “Scott please! The least you could do is give it to him for me! Please!”  _

_ Then without another word, Theo was pulled under by his sister once again and the ground closed. The moment everything became silent again, Scott picked up the  _ _ envelope _ _ , seeing Liam’s name written across it. Scott could feel there was something else it besides a piece of paper but couldn’t  _ _ decipher _ _ what.  _

_Kira_ _extracted_ _the sword from the ground. “Glad that’s over with.” She said._

_ “Yeah, finally.” Malia  _ _ chimed _ _ it.  _

_ “Man, I thought we could trust him.” Scott sighed, walking behind the girls as they all headed back to Scotts truck.  _

_ “When are you  _ _ gonna _ _ tell everyone else?” Kira asked.  _

_ “Tonight.” Scott said as they all piled into the truck. “Emergency pack meeting.”  _

_ Scott and Malia took Kira back to the animal clinic to get her car. She said she couldn’t stay due to needing to get back to her parents but told Scott to keep her updated with everything.  _

_ Scott texted everyone, telling them to meet at his house  _ _ immediately _ _.  _

_ ~~~ _

“I also called the sheriff.” Scott continued. “He told me the body had been there for about 30 minutes and well, Liam said Theo had been out for an hour.” 

“So that’s why dad wasn’t home when we got there.” Stiles said, mainly to himself. 

“And Liam?” Scott turned to look at Liam but realized he was all the way against the wall. “Liam?” Scott said again. He stepped closer to the beta, trying to get his attention. 

Liam looked up at him slowly. His whole body felt numb. 

“Theo told me to give this to you.” Scott took out the envelope with Liam’s name on it and handed it to the beta.

Liam looked at it for a few seconds before taking off, running out the front door, and ignoring his name being shouted. He knew his clothes were still wet from the cold shower, and running into the winter wind wasn’t exactly fun, but he didn’t care. He just ran home. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Liam finally got home, he was freezing, obviously. As he ran inside, he ran straight up to his room, once again ignoring the shouts of his name, this time from his mom. He slammed the door to his room, his breath extremely uneven, running his hands through his hair, slightly pulling at the ends. Tears stung in his eyes as he paced back and forth in his room, faster than what he should be doing. He couldn’t get his thoughts together; he could barely understand what was happening. 

_ Theo’s in hell. _ Liam thought.  _ Theo’s back in hell. They sent him back to hell. He’s back there. He’s back in hell. THEY SENT HIM BACK! _

“Liam, honey?” Liam heard his mom, Jenna’s, voice as there was a knock at the door. “Are you okay?”

Liam stopped where he was in the middle of his room. The door to his room opened and the moment he saw his mom, he burst into tears and Jenna rushed over to wrap her arms around her son. She gasped when she touched him. 

“Sweetheart you’re freezing!” 

Liam didn’t realize he was shaking as bad as he was until his mom said that. 

Jenna rushed over and grabbed the green blanket that was in the chair. The blanket was actually Theo’s so the moment Jenna draped it over Liam’s shoulders to keep him warm, the beta broke down even more and Jenna didn’t understand why. Liam gripped the blanket tightly around him and sobbed as his mom wrapped him in a tight embrace. 

“Honey, what’s the matter? What’s gotten you so upset?”

Liam continued to cry as he hid his face his  moms' neck. He tried to talk but the words wouldn’t form. Jenna rubbed his back as she held her son who seemed to be having a breakdown for a reason she didn’t know. She remembers when Liam was first being diagnosed with his IED, after he would have an  outburst, he would usually cry from not being able to control his anger and she would usually have to hold him and calm him down. She thought this breakdown might have been because of an outburst but the next thing she  heard, she knew it wasn’t. 

“They-they-they sent him back mom!” Liam stuttered and cried out. 

“What do you mean?” Jenna asked. 

“Theo! They sent him back!” 

Jenna didn’t like the fact that she knew what that meant. She made Liam remove his face from where it was buried in her neck. She cupped his face in her hands and wiped the tears that were trickling down his cheeks. 

“Who did?” 

Liam sniffled. “Scott, Malia and Kira.”

“Why would they do something like that?”

Tears started down Liam’s face again and he shook his head at his mom. He looked to the side as he tried to find the words. 

“They said he kill-killed someone.” 

“Oh, baby.” Jenna sighed. She rewrapped her arms around Liam, placing her hand on the back of his head. “Are they sure he did that? I don’t believe he would.”

“I don’t either.” Liam cried again. “But Scott said they found his jacket and phone beside the body.”

“How do they know they were his?” 

Liam explained the picture and Theo confirming the jacket and phone as his. 

Jenna said she still didn’t believe it. She’s grown to love Theo as much as Liam since he’s been here. She knew they were together and she’s seen how Theo acts around Liam and treats him. She knows Theo would do anything for Liam and vice versa. She remembered when Theo came to her and asked her for ideas for a first  date he would take Liam on. 

She also remembered how Theo cried in her arms when he told her and  David he was gay. He told them then started to cry, so she wrapped him in a tight hug. He thanked her for being the mom figure he really needed in his life and thanked both of them for making him comfortable enough to come out to them. Right after, Theo told them he and Liam were together. She was happy for the two of them and even happier that Theo came out to them. 

So, no, she definitely didn’t believe Theo would kill someone. She didn’t even believe he would hurt someone. She does know everything Theo has done and been through, but the past two years have just proven to her, and to Liam as well, that he wouldn’t dare hurt anyone again. 

“What’s this?” Jenna questioned. She unwrapped her arms from around Liam, wiping at one of her eyes and went over to his bed and picked up the envelope he had thrown over there. 

Liam sniffled once more. “Scott gave it to me. He said it was from Theo. He said Theo told him to give it to me before...” Liam trailed off. 

“Have you opened it yet?”

Liam shook his head. He watched as his mom felt what was inside the envelope. “I think you should probably open it.” She said with a sad smile. 

She handed it to Liam, kissing his forehead and asked him if he wanted her to stay up here with him. Liam shook his head and Jenna left, saying that she’ll be downstairs if he needed anything.

Liam listened to what his mom said and went over and sat on his bed, sitting crisscrossed with Theo’s blanket still around his shoulders. 

He took a deep breath, trying not to start crying again. He slowly opened it and pulled out a piece of paper with very shaky hands. 

He opened the paper and the moment he saw that it started with his name and was a letter, Liam had to stop for a second. Here he was, about to read something Theo had wrote him? Before he was sent back to hell? So many ideas of what would be in the lines on this paper swirled in Liam’s mind. He was afraid to read it. But he pushed the fear aside and started reading. 

_ “Liam, before you ask, no  _ _ I'm _ _ not proposing, otherwise I’d be on one knee right now. I’m only writing this because you know sometimes explaining things like this is difficult for me. This is one of those times. But this is just a promise ring for our  _ _ two year _ _ anniversary. It’s been a crazy two years but  _ _ I'm _ _ glad  _ _ I _ _ got to spend it with you.” _ Liam immediately stopped reading, sat the letter to the side and raced to open the envelope again. And sure enough, a silver ring on a chain, was laying in the bottom. 

He picked up the ring and turned it in his fingers. He sees that it says  _ ‘I promise’ _ engraved on the side. Liam choked on his own tears and placed a hand over his mouth. Their  two year anniversary. It was in a few days. 

Liam held the ring tightly in his one hand and picked the letter back up in the other. Liam was sobbing by the end of it. Theo went on and on about how much he loved Liam in said letter, how he was glad he found Liam when he did. He also said he knew how Liam usually never wore any type of rings so he put the ring on a chain so Liam could wear it and wouldn’t  lose it. He let go of the letter and gripped the ring/necklace in a fist, bringing his other hand over it and resting both his hands against his lips, his elbows resting on his knees. He cries because Scott and Malia told him that Theo,  _ his _ Theo, the one who wrote him this letter and got him a goddamned promise ring, killed someone. He cries because their two year anniversary is in just a couple days and it seems like he won’t get to spend it with the one person he needs most right now. 

But there was thankfully one other person who was home right now who he  definitely needs. He put the letter back in the envelope with his name on it then looked at the ring/necklace for a second before putting It around his neck. He gripped the blanket that smelled way too much like Theo around his  shoulders and headed downstairs. 

He found his mom in the kitchen. 

“M-Mom?” 

Jenna turned around and sighed with she saw Liam. The blanket was  _ still _ around  him, his eyes were red and puffy and he was shaking slightly. She also saw a ring on a chain around his neck. She held her arms open. “Come here, baby.”

Liam cried again as he positioned himself back into his  moms arms and buried his face back in her neck. Liam didn’t even see that David, his step dad, was sat at the kitchen table with a confused look on his face. He must’ve gotten home just a few minutes ago. Jenna shook her head at him, a signal she’ll tell him later.

Jenna didn’t try and shush her son as he cried. She only ran her hand up and down his back and a few times carded them through his hair. After a few moments, she guided him to the living room where she pulled him down on the couch with her. He rested his head against her shoulder. 

“W-why did they have to send him back?” Liam cried, his voice cracking as he did so. "They could have just talked to him instead of sending him back there.” 

“I don’t know, baby. I don’t know.” She really didn’t. Jenna didn’t know what to say, or what to do. The only thing she knew how to do right now was hold her son, kiss his forehead and try and  comfort him the best she could. She didn’t know what he was going through currently, she’s never had to go through something like this. Of course, she’s gone through break ups before but this wasn’t a break up. This was...a guy getting taken away from his boyfriend and being sent to hell against his will. She’s  definitely never dealt with that before. 

Neither Jenna or Liam budged as the doorbell  rang . Liam heard his dad go to the door. He heard Scott and Mason talking, Mason asking to come in and see him but his dad said it wasn’t a good time. The moment he heard  Scott talking, he tuned him out. He didn’t want to hear Scott’s voice and he  _ definitely _ __ didn’t want to see him. The door shut a minute later and his dad came into the living room. 

“Liam, Scott told me to give these to you.” His dad held out a jacket and phone. Liam took once glance at them and sobbed even harder. His dad handed them to him and Liam gripped Theo’s jacket as close as it could go to his chest and sobbed. His dad was now seated on the  other side of him on the couch. 

David asked what was going on and Jenna explained everything she knew to him. “Oh son, I’m so sorry.” David said as he ran his up and down Liam’s back. 

Liam sniffled and  hiccupped , trying to get his tears under control as he hit the  home button on Theo’s phone and seeing the photo of the two of them. Liam then realized that Scott or the others might have seen this photo if they turned on the phone. At the moment Liam only hoped that if they  _ did  _ see it, they thought him and Theo were just taking a friendly  selfie together. 

Liam curled into himself, Theo’s blanket over him, his jacket close to his chest, covering the promise ring Theo got him for their  two year anniversary. 

“I don’t even want to think about what he might be going through down there.” Liam breathed out. He felt his eyelids become heavy and he felt  exhausted. That was the last thing he said before falling asleep with his mom and dad both by his side and tear tracks on his cheeks, him still gripping everything of Theo’s close to him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Major Character Death...kinda...yeah basically. And mentions of blood. I cried a bit while writing this chapter.

“Theo... Theo ...help...please...help.” 

Theo’s eyes shot open as he gasped. He looked around frantically and realized he was on the floor. He hurried to get up and realized he was in an elevator; the hospital elevator. His breathing was heavy and he saw the lights were  extremely dim. 

“Is anyone there?” He screamed. “Somebody, please! Help me!” He slammed his fists against the doors, obviously knowing that wouldn’t help him. He tried to force the doors open with his hands but they wouldn’t budge. He pressed every button on the panel and none of them lit up, they didn’t move the elevator. It seemed he was just...stuck. 

It didn’t take much longer before he realized where he was. Yes, he knew he was in the hospital elevator, but he also knew where he truly was. He was back. He was back in Hell. Everything came back. Scott, Malia, Kira, the sword being dug into the ground and then him getting pulled under. 

_Liam._ Theo thought. _Liam doesn’t know I got sent back._ _Or did Scott tell him? What did Liam do when or if he found out? How did he react? Did Liam get the ring? And the letter? Or did Scott and Malia just throw it away?_

Theo fell against the wall of the elevator, tears welled up in his eyes. He was alone, he didn’t have Liam, he left Liam alone. All because he was accused of killing someone. 

But...he was confused. Was his hell just an elevator this time? He honestly thought an elevator was a much better hell then what it was last time. 

“Is anyone there?” He yelled again. 

“Theo...”

Theo whipped his head around the elevator at hearing another voice. The voice...he heard it right before he woke up. 

“Theo...”

He  immediately thought it was Tara again, coming to rip his heart out. But then he heard the beep of the elevator and the doors opened and...

“Liam.” 

Liam was there.  _ Wait, did Liam get put in hell with me? _ Theo thought only for a second. 

“Help...please.”

Theo took a step out of the elevator then took a good look at Liam and froze. He was far away from the elevator, sitting up against a medicine cabinet. He was covered In blood. Blood was on his shirt, jeans, hands, face. Theo didn’t know how he didn’t notice before. There was a long streak of blood trailing up to where Liam was. He must’ve crawled to where he is now. 

“Help.” Liam choked out, more blood running out of his mouth. Theo screamed Liam’s name and ran as fast as he could over to him,  sliding onto his knees beside Liam. Theo looked Liam over in a rush, seeing he was shot. 

“Hunters.” Liam said weakly. 

Then Theo heard it. Liam’s heartbeat...it was slowing down. 

Theo gasped. “Liam, no  no no, don’t you dare!” He cried, taking Liam’s face in his hands. 

“H-hurts.” 

Theo hurried to grab Liam’s arm to take his pain but, it wasn’t working. 

“What?” Theo breathed out. He tried taking Liam’s pain again but it still didn’t work. 

Theo heard the beta’s heartbeat slow down even more. Tears ran down both his and Liam’s face. 

“Why aren’t you taking my pain, Theo?” 

Theo froze again. He looked at Liam with wide eyes. “What? Liam, I’m trying!” Theo tried again. Still nothing. 

“I knew you never cared.” Liam cried. 

“Liam, no! I c-care!” Theo stuttered out. He couldn’t believe what Liam was saying. “I care so much! I care more than you could possibly think!” Theo gripped Liam’s arm again, still crying and still not seeing the black lines that were supposed to be tracing up his arm. 

“Why didn’t you save me, Theo?” Liam whispered. And then, Theo watched as Liam’s eyes started to close. 

“No, Liam! Don’t, please! Keep your eyes open for me!” While Liam’s heart beat was getting slower and slower by the second, Theo’s got more  erratic . Theo put his shaking hands on either side of Liam’s face, keeping it from falling. “Littlewolf, please don’t. Don’t leave me. Don’t die on me please. I’m right here, okay? Please just keep your eyes open.” Theo tried taking Liam’s pain once more, keeping his hands on his face. He rested his head against Liam’s. 

“Why didn’t you save me?” Liam barely whispered, the blood in his mouth making it hard to speak. Theo sobbed as he heard Liam’s heartbeat slowed only for a few more seconds until it finally stopped. 

“Liam...” Theo lifted his head and looked at Liam. He was gone. Liam was gone,  _ his  _ Liam, his  _ boyfriend _ ...was gone. 

“Liam, no!  Please , Liam wake up!” Theo screamed, tears poured down his face as he shook Liam’s shoulders, trying to wake him up. “Liam please!” But Liam didn’t wake up. His head fell to the side, blood dripping from his mouth and onto the floor with the rest of the thick red liquid that pooled around him. 

“It’s no use.” A familiar voice from behind said. “He’s dead.” Theo turned around, not bothering to wipe the tears that were still flowing out of his eyes. It was Scott, and he had a gun in his hands, pointing it right at Theo. 

“You didn’t save him.” Scott said  angrily , his eyes flashing red. He was walking closer to Theo. 

“I tried, Scott! I tried taking his pain but it didn’t work!” Theo cried. 

“It didn’t work because you didn’t care.” Scott said through his teeth as he cocked the gun. 

“Scott, no, I do! I do care!” Theo looked back at Liam, his motionless body  right beside him. “I do care.”

“You don’t,” Scott stopped where he was. He was stood just a few feet from Theo, point his gun closer. “and you never did.” 

That was the last thing Theo heard before he heard a loud gun shot and everything went black.

_ ~~~ _

Theo gasped loudly as he shot up in a sitting  position. He looked around and saw he was on the floor of the morgue.  _ What in the hell? _ Theo thought. He stood up and looked around, breathing heavily. It was too quiet. Then he  realized, or kind of realized. Was he still in hell? Theo didn’t understand. He stood where he was for a few moments just thinking. 

Hell, in his case, was supposed to be an event that kept happening over and over like his sister continuously  ripping his heart out. He remembered he woke up in the elevator last and. ..Liam . Oh god he had seen Liam  _ die _ . Tears welled in his eyes as he fell against the cold metal of the morgue and it felt like the air had been punched out of him. Liam fucking  _ died.  _ Because he couldn’t take his pain. 

But it didn’t seem like that was going to happen now. At least he didn’t think. 

He started his way towards the doors of the morgue with tears in his eyes at the thought and image of Liam dying and bracing himself for the possibility that his sister could come out of nowhere at any moment. 

He gets out the doors and looks both ways seeing that there was no one. He makes his way down the right corridor, turning left. It was still too quiet and eerie. He didn’t dare go near any of the elevators. 

He suddenly heard someone panting and a lot of footsteps. He ran down the hall, almost pausing at when he saw he was at the medicine  cabinet where Liam had died at. The thing he did pause at was when he turned his head, seeing the backs of Gabe and the hunters and he saw...Liam. Walking backwards towards the elevator while Gabe and  them walked  forwards with guns in their hands. 

“Wait.” Gabe said, cocking his gun. Theo was almost frozen at the spot. "Let me do it. Go ahead Liam, run. It'll be more fun that way.” 

Gabe pointed the gun directly at Liam.  _ No _ . Theo thought.  _ No. No. NO.  _ Theo yelled Liam’s name and tried to run to him but he was  suddenly caught by the arms of two hunters who came up behind him.

The elevator doors opened and Liam ran inside. But it was too late. 

Theo struggled against the  hunters grasp on his arms. Theo only blinked before the gun was fired, hitting Liam in the chest. “NO!” Theo screamed. The moment Liam hit the floor of the elevator, Gabe and the hunters just... disappeared . They vanished into thin air. 

The hunters that were holding Theo also vanished and when they did, Theo fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Liam in the elevator. 

Theo s crambled over to Liam, falling to his knees  beside  him. Liam then saw him. “What’re  oo doin’ er’?” Liam slurred. Theo felt hot tears roll down his face as he pulled Liam’s head into his lap, brushing the hair out of his face. 

Theo was almost hesitant but he placed his hand over Liam’s where it was against his chest, blood gushing from between his fingers. 

“What? N-No.” Theo  stuttered out when Liam’s pain didn’t start to leave his body. Liam then coughed, blood coming out and Theo caught the moment Liam’s eyes started to flutter shut. 

“Liam, no! Don’t shut your eyes!” Theo tried again. Squeezing Liam’s hand and trying to take his pain. Blood was pooling around them. 

“It’s okay, Theo.” Liam whispered, the only volume his voice would go to. 

“What, L-Liam?  No it’s n-not!” 

“I knew you never cared in the first place.” Theo paused. Just like he did the time before. He looked at Liam and steadied his hearing. Liam’s heartrate was slowing down. 

“Liam,” Theo took his hand, the one that wasn’t over Liam’s and cupped his face. “I care about you more than you could  _ ever  _ imagine.”

“Then why can’t oo...why can’t...” Liam’s eyes were shutting. 

Theo let out a loud sob. “Baby, please don’t do this to me again.” Liam’s eyes then fully shut and his heartbeat stopped once again. 

Theo cried as he rested his head against Liam’s. 

“I thought you cared about him?” A sudden voice echoed in the hospital. He looked over to see Mason, he was holding a gun. 

“What?”

“I thought you cared about Liam? He is- or was now I should say- your boyfriend,  isn't he?” As Mason took a step closer, Theo could see the tears in his eyes. 

“Mason, I swear I tried!” Theo yelled, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“He was my best friend! You  could've saved him and you didn’t! You know why?” Mason pointed the gun at Theo. “Because you can’t take pain if you don’t care.” And then the gun went off and Theo saw nothing but black. 

_ ~~~ _

“Theo...Theo...help.”

Once again, Theo gasped as he woke up. He was back on the floor of the elevator. 

“Please...help.” Theo hurried to get off the ground and just stood there. It was Liam’s voice again. 

“No, no, no, no.” Theo backed his way into the corner of the elevator. “Theo...” He heard Liam’s voice again. 

Theo clamped his hands around his ears and slid down the elevator. “No, It’s not real.” He whispered to himself. 

“Theo...”

Theo shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. “It’s not real.”

“Help...”

“IT’S NOT REAL!” Theo pulled his knee’s up to his chest, keeping his ears covered. He was shaking and breathing hard. 

“It’s not real.” He said again. He kept his ears covered for a while, he didn’t think about anything, he just kept repeating ‘It’s not real.’ in his head. 

When he finally decided to pull his hands off his ears, he  immediately regretted it. He heard Liam again. 

“Why didn’t you save me?” And just like that, Theo heard Liam’s heart stop. 

Theo let out a choked sob, letting his head hit the wall behind him and tears stream down his face.  He had heard his baby’s heart stop three times now. “I care.” Theo cried out.  _ Or at least I thought I did. _

Then Theo realized... Liam dying over and over.

This was it. This was his hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me :)


	6. Chapter 6

When Liam woke up on the couch the next morning, it didn’t take long for all the memories of the events that had happened in past 24 hours to come back to him. He still had Theo's blanket over him and his jacket was still pressed against his chest. He remembers falling asleep against his mom so she must’ve got up this morning and let him sleep. 

Liam sat up on the couch and sighed. He felt...empty and he had dried tears on his cheeks. Just knowing Theo was gone, not dead but  _ gone _ , not  _ here  _ with Liam where he needed to be, made him clutch the ring on a chain around his neck in his hands. He pulled the blanket off from around his shoulders and pulled on Theo’s jacket. Theo's familiar scent calmed Liam's heart that was already trying to race. 

He  remembers one time when this happened,  except it was Theo putting his jacket around Liam. They had been out late one night and it was a bit chilly. Liam didn’t have a jacket and when he shivered, Theo noticed and took off his jacket, putting it on Liam after he refused to take it saying he wasn’t that cold. 

He realized that this was the first time he had ever really woken up without Theo by his side. He was so use to waking up and having strong arms wrapped around his waist and turning over and seeing Theo. Usually if Theo was still asleep, Liam would watch him. Not in like a creepy way but in a loving way. Liam loved how calm and peaceful Theo looked while he slept. He was also use to waking up with Theo wrapped in his arms, their legs tangled together under the sheets whenever Theo decided it was his turn to be the little spoon because believe it or not the big bad chimera was  actually very keen on being spooned, being cuddled and being protected instead of being the protector. 

But going back to the current situation, Liam didn’t know what the hell he was going to do. He knew Theo wouldn’t have done something like this. Theo had changed, and for the better. He's helped Scott and the pack countless times at this point and had saved Liam’s ass more times than Liam liked to admit. But Theo had  _ changed _ . Liam just knew it. He knew Theo had changed even before they got together. He knew Theo had changed just by  _ looking  _ at him. Before, he always had this grave look on his face, sometimes a pained look, sometimes even a wanly one. Now he has a genuine smile on his face as he laughs more. He was more open with Liam and the pack,  minus the whole being gay and in a  relationship with their beta thing. He had changed. 

Liam grabbed Theo’s phone that was on the coffee table and turned it on. He  panicked when he saw it was 9:30. He worked on Sundays and usually went in around 9. 

“Don’t worry.” Liam turned around to see his mom coming in the room with a plate in her hands. “I called and told them you weren’t coming in because you were sick.” Liam sighed in relief. He was so thankful for his mother sometimes. 

Jenna sat down beside him and sat the plate, which had  french toast on it, she had in her hands into his lap. Liam gave a watery smile as he picked up the fork and started eating. 

His mother stayed with him the  entire time. They soon got back onto the topic of Theo. 

“I don’t know what I’m  gonna do.” Liam sighed as he finished a bite of his breakfast. "Maybe I can convince Scott that he didn’t do it but I still don’t know, it probably won’t work.”

“You don’t know it won’t work unless you try.” 

“Yeah but he’ll probably ask for evidence and I don’t have any. The only “evidence” I have right now that Theo has changed is the fact that we’re together but I can’t tell him that.” 

Liam was now basically poking around at his  french toast with his fork. It was his favorite breakfast food but his  appetite seemed to have gone out the window. 

“You two have been together for almost two years, Liam. I know you planned on keeping a secret for a little bit longer but maybe now is the time to finally tell them, it might change, or even really help some things.”

“But I think that if I do tell the pack, they’ll use it for even more reason to keep him gone. They’ll probably be pissed at me and-” Liam paused. He felt his hands start shaking and his heart rate pick up. 

“Liam?” Jenna asked. “What is it?”

“Our anniversary. Our  two-year anniversary, it’s tomorrow. And he’s not here because Scott and them sent him back to hell.”

“Okay, honey, look at me.” Jenna said, her voice soft. 

Liam looked at her. He didn’t even know what he was doing until he felt his  mother's hand on his and he looked down, seeing the bent fork being taken out of his fist. He didn’t even realize he had done that. 

He quickly took his hands away and opened and closed them a few times while his mom sat his almost empty plate and the newly crooked fork on the table. 

“Liam-” Jenna started, but Liam cut her off. 

“What am I  gonna do, mom?” He sniffled. "I'm  gonna start losing control like I did yesterday.” His mom gave him a confused look. Liam continued. “I lashed out at Scott after he told him they sent Theo back and he and Chris had to hold me under the shower to get me to calm down.”

“Honey, I know it’s  gonna be hard and I know we’ll get him back but for right now you have this,” Jenna reached up and touched the chain with the ring on Liam’s neck. “to keep you grounded, okay?” 

Liam nodded and tilted his head down when his mom leaned up to place a kiss to his hair. "Oh,” She said. "and Mason said to check your phone. He called me earlier when he couldn’t get a hold of you.” Liam nodded once again and watched his mom get up off the couch and go back into the kitchen. 

Liam sat there, debating  whether he wanted to go up to his and Theo’s room and grab his phone or not. He really just wanted to stay put but he knew that if he didn’t move, he would never leave this couch. 

So, he headed upstairs to their room and was bombarded with Theo’s scent. The room smelled so much like him, obviously because he lived here and slept here with Liam. But Liam barely noticed it before. Yes he had known the room smelled quite like Theo but he rarely noticed it because he was so use to it. Now with Theo gone, the room somehow smelled more like him than Liam thought. 

The scent still calmed him though. He walked over to his bed, seeing the envelope with the letter Theo had written him still there. He tried not to pay any attention to it because he had already cried enough, he just quickly grabbed his phone and left the room. 

As he sat back down on the couch, he turned on his phone, seeing the  picture of Theo kissing his cheek set as his wallpaper and seeing the missed messages and calls from Mason. 

The last message Mason sent was asking Liam if he could come over. Liam typed out a yes and hit send. He suddenly realized how badly he wanted  to see his best friend. 

When Liam heard Mason’s car pulling up, He put the ring under his shirt so Mason couldn’t see it. 

He had forgotten he was wearing Theo’s jacket so when Mason got inside and saw Liam sitting on the couch, the first thing he asked was if he was wearing Theo’s jacket. 

Liam only sighed and made no attempt at taking it off. Before Mason could sit down beside him, Liam immediately asked him, “Do you believe it?”

“What?”

“Theo. Do you believe he did this?” 

Mason sighed and ran his hands over his knees as he sat down, shaking his head. "Man, I don’t know what I believe at this point.” 

It was silent for a couple minutes. It wasn’t an  awkward silence but it also wasn’t a comfortable silence either, it was kind of tense. 

Liam then whispered, “Mase?”

“Hm?”

“What would you do if it was Cory?” Liam kept his head down, not looking his friend in the eyes. 

Mason was taken aback by the question but answered  truthfully anyway. 

“I think I’d burn the world down trying to get him back.” 

Liam felt his throat constrict and he swallowed hard as tears welled in his eyes as he heard his friends answer. He reached up and felt the ring through his shirt. 

“And Liam,” Liam finally looked up, the tears very present in his eyes. “I know you would do the same for Theo.” 

Liam couldn’t keep the tears from falling. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to blink away the tears but nothing worked. 

“I know, Liam.” Mason suddenly said. 

Liam sniffled. “Know what?” 

“That...you’re together.” 

Liam’s head snapped over to look at Mason. 

“What? How?” Liam said, his eyes wide. 

“Liam. You really didn’t think you could keep this from me forever, did you?”

“But how did you-”

“I had a hunch.” Mason shrugged. "Guess I was right."

Liam only stayed silent until Mason asked a question. 

“So. ..how long has it been?”

Liam knew this conversation was going to come one day, he just didn’t think it would be right now and especially not under the current circumstances. 

“Almost two years.” 

“Two years?! What the hell, I only got the feeling you were together like a month ago.”

Liam felt the ends of his lips almost curl into a smile. 

“How have you two kept it hidden for that long? And why did you?”

“It was kinda difficult at first but then we got use to not doing anything when we were around you guys.” Liam took a deep breath. "I still don’t know about telling everyone else though. The only reason we kept it hidden was mainly because Theo wasn’t ready to come out yet so I told him to take as much time as he needed and suddenly, we just got use to not giving ourselves away and kind of...forgot about the whole coming out thing.” 

“How long do you think it would’ve been until you told everyone.”

Liam looked down at his lap and became  twiddling his fingers around. 

“We were planning on telling the pack not long after our  two year anniversary...which is tomorrow.”

Mason now felt really bad for his friend. Sure, he was upset that Theo was gone now. He had come to trust the Chimera even after everything he had done. But seeing how hurt Liam was now, and knowing why he lost control the other day and judging by the bent fork he noticed on the  table, Mason assumed he almost did again this morning. 

Before Mason could say anything else, Liam continued talking. "Now I don’t know. It's like there's a hole, I can  _ feel  _ a hole inside in my chest...or in my heart, I don’t know. I just know that I need him back, I lost control yesterday and kind of did today.” Liam gestured to the fork and took a deep breath. “But It’s been nice, having to keep this secret because I get to see a side of him that no one else does. I get to see him in the mornings when he’s first waking up and I get to run my hand through his hair and mess it up more than it already is even though he hates when I do it.” Liam now had a sad smile on his face. “Or how sometimes after a nightmare, he’ll put his head on my chest or his hand over my heart just to make  _ sure  _ that I was alive. I get to see that side of him. I get to be that person he’s comfortable enough with to show it to.”

Mason listened in awe as he listened to his friend ramble on and on about Theo. Mason guessed that he was finally glad he could tell someone about all this and not keep it all bottled up because he knew he was feeling a lot right now. He also wondered how much Liam rambled to his mom about how much he cared about and loved Theo because he knew Liam more than  likely told his parents. 

“Wow...” Mason said when Liam finished talking. “You really love him, don’t you?”

Liam looked at Mason and paused for a second before nodding while a few tears slipped down his face. 

“Li...” Mason sighed. “come here.” He moved so he could wrap his best friend in a tight hug. 

“It’ll be okay, alright?” Mason said. 

“How? He’s g-gone.”

“We’ll find a way to get him back. We’ll come up with something, just like we always do.” Mason pulled out of the hug to place both his  hands on Liam’s shoulders to get him to look him in the eyes. “We’ll get him back, okay? We’ll get your anchor back.” 

“Thanks, Mase.” Liam wiped away a few stray tears. “But where do we even start?”

“The picture.” Mason reached into his pocket and pulled out said photo.

Liam rolled his eyes in  amusement . " Of course you have the photo.”

Mason payed no attention to Liam’s  comment. "Okay , so. I actually asked Melissa to do a finger print test last night but...it got us nowhere and came back negative.”

“Seems we’re on the right track.” Liam replied sarcastically. 

“Yeah that’s all I got at the moment.” 

Liam smiled at his friend. Even if there were no finger prints on the  picture , just the fact that Mason went ahead and out of his way to get the test put a smile on his face. 

He took the photo from Mason, looking at it. You would think he looked at it for too long until his eyebrows scrunched up and he said, “Something doesn’t seem right.”

“What do you mean?” Mason questioned. 

Liam shook his head. “I don’t know, somethings just...off.”

“Off? What do you mean ‘off’, it’s a dead body Liam of course it seems “off”.”

Liam stared at the photo,  specifically the jacket. Liam thought it was strange how the jacket didn't have any blood on it considering it was right next to a dead body.

“Wait...” He trailed off. 

“What?”

“The  _ jacket _ .” Liam said like it was somehow obvious. “That’s not the jacket Theo left in.” Liam dropped the photo and took off Theo’s jacket and held it up. “ _ This  _ is the jacket he  _ lost  _ about a week ago. The one he had on when he left was  _ mine  _ that I let him borrow.”

“So, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, how and why would a jacket he lost last week suddenly turn up at a crime scene? And how the jacket is in the snow. It didn’t have any blood or anything on it even though it was next to a dead body. Almost like...”

Mason looked like he just had a lightbulb turn on over his head. “Like it was placed there.” 

“But by who?” 


	7. Chapter 7

After Liam and Mason made the discovery that someone might have placed Theo’s jacket near the body, leading them believe even more so that Theo didn’t kill the person, they went straight over to Scott’s. Liam didn’t necessarily want to see Scott at the moment but he knew he had to, to hopefully get Theo back. Liam raced to get dressed and he thought about grabbing Theo’s jacket but decided against it. 

On the drive over, Mason asked Liam if he was going to tell Scott about him and Theo. Liam only said he didn’t know again. Liam’s had a lot of internal debate in the last 20 minutes about telling him. He knew it could possibly go right but then again there’s an even more chance of it going completely and utterly wrong. 

Mason and Liam pulled up to Scott’s, getting out of the car and heading up to the house. They didn’t see Melissa’s or Chris’s vehicles in the driveway so they assumed Melissa was already at work and that Chris had whatever to do. They saw Scott’s though, so they knew he was here. They didn’t know about Malia but when Scott opened the door and Scott’s heartbeat was the only one Liam could hear, he sighed in slight relief knowing he wouldn’t have to deal with the werecoyote again. 

“Mason and I tried coming by last night but your dad said it wasn’t a good time.” Scott said as they got inside. 

Liam huffed. “Yeah, you sent my goddamn anchor back to literal hell, it left a mark.” Scott sighed and averted his eyes, something Liam wasn’t use to seeing from the alpha. Liam’s face fell. 

“You knew, didn’t you?” Liam said, a pained expression on his face. “You knew Theo was my anchor and yet you still sent him back!” 

“I did what I had to do Liam!” 

Liam was getting angry and they had only been there not even 5 minutes. Mason actually gripped his friends' arm, hoping it would at least somewhat ground him. “No, you did what you wanted to do when you didn’t even have enough proof to back it up!” 

“Actually, we do now.” Scott said. The room fell silent but Scott continued. “Noah called. Said they found Theo’s finger prints on the body.” 

Neither Liam or Mason knew what to say. “Liam, I’m sorry, but he’s not coming back for a while, if not never coming back.” 

Liam felt his heartbeat pick up. “What if I told you I could prove that Theo didn’t do it?” 

“I’d tell you good luck.” Well, that definitely wasn’t the answer Liam expected. 

“Scott, the jacket you found _was_ Theo’s. But it was one he lost _last week_. And why would Theo just leave his jacket and phone there? Mason and I think that someone might have placed them there.” 

Scott sighed. Liam could tell he was getting annoyed but he didn’t care. "So you think someone is framing Theo for murder?” 

“Yes,” Mason chimed in, for the first time since they got there. “Scott, you can't tell me that the jacket not having any trace of blood on it isn’t a little bit suspicious to you.” 

“It’s not. Theo was built to know how to kill-” 

“But why in the hell would he just leave his jacket and phone there!?” Liam argued. 

“He probably left in a hurry.” 

Liam was getting seriously frustrated. “Where was he when you found him?” 

“Look, I’m not letting you interrogate me, Liam-” 

“Then what was the woman's name?” 

Scott just looked at Liam in silence for a while until he shook his head but gave in. “Noah said they couldn’t find any records on the woman. Couldn’t find her name, address, any mention of family members. Nothing.” 

“Where was he when you found him?” Liam tried again. 

“Fine,” Scott said. "He was at the park.” 

“Why would he be at the park?” Mason asked. 

“I don’t know guys,” Scott pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly getting more annoyed. “he probably went there after killing the woman.” 

“You’re not even listening to us, are you?” Liam said through his teeth and in disbelief. “We’re trying to tell you that we think someone is framing Theo and you don’t give two shits about it. You’re supposed to be an alpha, Scott. You’re supposed to listen to us when we need you, you’re supposed to want to help people-” 

“I’m not helping someone who’s already been proven guilty. The jacket, the phone, the inability to tell us where he was before we found him, the finger prints on the body, Liam. I’m not helping a murderer.” 

“He is not a murderer!” Liam yelled. Yes, he knew Theo has killed people, but that was all before being sent to hell. He was talking about the past few years. Theo wasn’t a murderer in Liam’s book. "How come you didn’t send Peter to Hell after all the shit he did? Remember when he tried to kill you? Remember when he confided in Kate, a homicidal freak who killed most of Derek’s family, to get to you, turned you into a fucking berserker, and then tried to kill you?” 

“Liam-” 

“Scott, please.” Liam almost whispered in a pleading tone. "Just let me prove that he didn’t do it.” 

Scott seemed to actually think about it for a minute before responding. “Then you better make it quick. Kira’s leaving again in a week and she’s taking the sword with her.” 

Liam and Mason left right after that statement, slamming the door and getting into Mason’s car. 

“I’m definitely not telling them any time soon.” Liam sighed. Mason started up his vehicle. “At least he gave us a week.”

“But what if it's not enough time?” 

“It will be. We'll figure it out." 

As Liam watched out the car window at all the tree’s passing by, he remembered something that happened one time. He doesn’t even know why he’s remembering this now but it definitely helped ground him a little bit more and put a smile on his face. 

_~~~_

_“You little shit!” Theo laughed as he dodged another piece of popcorn that came flying at him. “You’re gonna pay for that!”_

_He watched as Liam ran into the kitchen, narrowly avoiding the full bag of M &M’s that were thrown at him. _

_“Hey! I only through popcorn at you, asshole!” Liam voiced from the kitchen. Theo shook his head and grabbed the bowl of popcorn on the table and headed to the kitchen._

_The second he walked in, Liam started pelting him with popcorn from his own bowl. Theo started doing the same, throwing popcorn at his boyfriend._

_They both laughed as they grabbed handfuls of popcorn, trying (and failing) to dodge it when it was thrown in their direction._

_“What in the world is going on in here?” Jenna was stood in the entrance of the kitchen with her arms crossed, looking at the two boys who seem to have made a complete mess with popcorn._

_Both boys froze where they were. Liam pointed over to Theo “He started it!”_

_Theo looked over to see his boyfriend with a shit eating grin on his face._

_“Clean it up.” Jenna said, trying to be stern and hide the smile that was forming on her face._

_“Yes, mom.”_

_“Will do, Jenna.”_

_Jenna hummed a response as she left the room, smiling and rolling her eyes when she knew they couldn’t see her._

_Liam tried not to laugh as he grabbed the broom and dustpan from the pantry, handing the dustpan to Theo._

_“Can not believe you got us in trouble.” Theo mumbled. Liam let out the laugh he was trying to hold in, making the chimera look at him and shake his head, a smile forming on his face._

_They cleaned up the mess of popcorn on the floor. When Theo went to dump the dustpan in the trash, he felt something hit him on the back of the head._

_He turned around to see Liam, a grin on his face and eyes wide before he bolted out of the room and began running up the stairs. He quickly disposed of the popcorn and ran after the beta._

_He found him in their room and he tackled Liam onto the bed, digging his fingers into the younger boys sides and tickling him._

_“Theo! Stop it!” Liam laughed loudly._

_“It’s what you get for starting the popcorn fight!” Theo found his way around and straddled Liam’s lap, being able to tickle him even more. “And then trying to throw me under the bus when Jenna came in!”_

_Liam continued to plead with Theo. “Please, Theo! I surrender, I surrender!”_

_Theo grinned as he stopped tickling him, leaving Liam trying to catch his breath. The chimera took his chance and laid down on top of the beta and put his head in the crook of his neck. Liam caught his breath and ran his hand up and down Theo’s back a few times before stifling a laugh._

_“Why are you laughing?”_

_“No reason.”_

_“If you say I have a piece of popcorn stuck in my hair, I swear to the god that I don’t believe in.”_

_Theo could practically hear him grinning. “Then I won’t say it. I’m just gonna take this thing that may or may not be popcorn out of your hair and throw it away.”_

_“You’re a dick.” Theo groaned._

_“Hey…” Liam said in a fake hurt tone. “you love my dick.”_

_Theo glared up at him, seeing him trying not to grin._

_“I’ll stop now.” Liam said._

_“Mhm.” Theo smiled anyway and placed a kiss to his neck._

_~~~_

“Oh my god, Liam!” Mason said suddenly, taking Liam out of his thoughts. 

“What?” 

“Ok so you know how you said Theo lost his jacket last week and then it somehow turns up at the crime scene and we think someone might have placed it there?” 

“Yeah we’ve been over this. Like 6 times. Where is this going?” 

“Does that mean someone took the jacket out of your house?” Mason said but then immediately followed up with, “Wait, no, but how would someone get into your house when you’re all there?” 

Liam thought for a second before he got shills down his spine. “Oh no, I don’t like this at all.”

“Don’t like what?”

“The camera’s.” 

“The what?” 

“The camera’s, in our house, remember?” The Dunbar-Geyer household had camera’s in it. They were there when they first bought the house, it was basically a home security system. 

“What about the camera’s?”

“What if someone hacked into them and watched us to see when none of us were there and somehow snuck into the house and took his jacket.” Liam said in one breath.

“Seriously, Liam?!”

“It could’ve happened!”

“Could it though? Would someone really go as far as hacking into your security system just to steal a jacket?”

Liam shrugged. “If someone wants to frame another person for murder, I don’t think it’s much of a reach.”

“I mean, if someone’s gonna hack into a camera and sneak into a house, I don’t think they would leave the camera’s on, no paper trail, don’t ya think.”

Liam sighed heavily. “Yeah I guess you’re right.” He rested his head against the window but didn’t have enough time to get somewhat comfortable before Mason was talking again.

“Hey, if Theo was last seen at the park, doesn’t that mean his trucks still there?”

Liam was seriously grateful for his friend sometimes.

Thankfully the park was just a few more minutes away. When they arrived they saw Theo’s truck parked.

They parked right beside it and got out. Liam immediately tried to open the door but it was locked. Liam pulled out his spare key to the truck and when he goes to unlock it he noticed something.

“Mason, look.” Liam points to the lock. “Look at the lock.”

Mason took a good look at the lock, seeing the small dents and scuff marks on it. “It looks like someone picked it.”

“Exactly.”

Mason’s eyes widen. “Oh.”

Liam goes ahead and unlocks the truck. He tells Mason to go ahead and drive back to his house and he’ll drive the truck.

As Mason started leaving, Liam got into Theo’s truck, being hit in the face with his strong scent. Liam then realized there was a different scent. It smelled like Theo but...it wasn’t Theo. It was weird.

Liam decided he wanted to follow the scent, see if it took him anywhere. He texted Mason telling him what he was doing and saying that he’ll meet him back at the house.

Liam followed the scent just a few miles from the park, to a small house. He was already weirded out by the fact that the scent wasn’t Theo’s but it still, in some way, smelled like him. He thought maybe it just his mind doing this, not having his anchor messing with his scenes but then he found himself in the driveway of an unfamiliar house, walking up to the front door and knocking.

A man opened the door. He was an older guy, dark hair, tall, broad shoulders and glasses over his green/hazel eyes.

“Hi, can I help you?” The man asked.

Liam stared at him for a few seconds, he could smell the scent that was in the truck. His eyes narrowed a bit. “No sorry, I guess I got the wrong house.”

“Do you need any help finding where you’re going?”

He shook his head. “Uh, no I’m alright.”

Liam was about to turn around and leave but he decided he couldn’t leave without a possible explanation as to why this random mans scent was in Theo’s truck.

“Actually, you do think I could use your bathroom? It’s been a long ride.” Liam almost cringed as his excuse but thankfully the man allowed him inside.

“Edgar James.” The man, Edgar, introduced himself, reaching his hand out. Liam made a mental note of how the mans heart rate spiked a bit as he said his name.

“Liam.” Liam shook his hand.

“The bathroom is just down that hall. Second door to your right.”

“Thank you.”

As Liam walked down the hall he was directed to, he looked behind him to make sure he couldn’t see Edgar and Edgar couldn’t see him. He found the bathroom but made no attempt at going inside.

He quietly looked at the photos that were hung on the wall. There were only 3, which was odd. Edgar was odd. Liam got weird vibes from him and yet here he was, inside a strange mans house whose scent he found in his boyfriends truck who got to sent to hell for apparent murder. Yeah...everything about this was just weird.

The photos were of Edgar, a woman and a child. He assumed it was a wife and kids but Liam couldn’t find any other scents in the house besides Edgars.

He decided to take the risk and take out his phone to quickly snap a photo of just Edgar. He was going to send it to Noah at one point to, hopefully, do a background check on the man. The longer Liam looked at the photo the longer he felt like something was wrong.

Just why in the hell would Edgar, one, lie about his name? And two, why was his fucking scent in Theo’s truck?!

Liam suddenly heard footsteps coming his way and he started his way back down the hall.

“Did you find everything okay?” Edgar asked as he appeared around the corner.

“Yeah, thanks again.”

“I noticed you looking at the photos on the wall.”

“Sorry, guess they just caught my eye.”

Edgar waved his hand. “No worries.”

Liam thought for a second before asking, “Was that your family in the pictures?”

Edgar sighed. “For the most part, yes.”

“What do you mean?” Liam was listening closely to his heart beat now.

“Well, me and my wife divorced after our son was kidnapped quite a few years ago.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.” Liam suddenly felt a bit bad for disturbing the man, even though the question of why his scent was in Theo’s truck still remained. “But I should get going.” Liam headed to the door.

“Of course.” Edgar smiled. “Have a good day.”

“You too.”

After Liam left, the question still in the back of his mind that he was determined to soon figure out, he headed straight to his house.

Liam told Mason everything that happened and what he found. Unfortunately Mason couldn’t stay longer because he had to get to his job at the Zoo. But before he left they decided they wanted to head to the hospital after school tomorrow to look at the body of the woman to see if any clues that Theo didn’t do it were there. Liam wanted to call Scott but decided against it until he had more proof that Theo didn’t commit the murder.

After a while, because he wasn’t doing anything else that day, he actually decided to go to work. He knew his mom called him in sick this morning but since he wasn’t actually sick, he knew it would be fine.

When he got to work, he saw Nolan. He wondered if he, as well as Cory and Alec, knew about him and Theo. He knew they knew about Theo being sent to Hell, Mason probably told them, but he wondered if they knew about him and Theo being together.

But judging by the way Nolan greeted him, seeming surprised that he was there, and didn’t really say anything about it during the whole day, gave him his answer. Or maybe he just didn’t want to bring it up. Who knew? 

Liam was kind of glad he decided to head into work. It took his mind off the things that he wanted to seriously cry just thinking about. He still had on the ring Theo got for him, he kept it hidden under his shirt. But he also kept thinking about Edgar. How his scent was in Theo’s truck, how it oddly smelled like Theo, how he heard his heart beat spike at saying his name, and how uncanny all of this was.

Liam had gotten home around 6 pm, being greeted by his mom telling him that dinner was ready. They didn’t really talk much during dinner, just a few short conversations here and there. He could tell his mom was avoiding brining up Theo, probably afraid of upsetting him but then he started telling her everything him and Mason figured out earlier in the day.

After dinner he headed up to his and Theo’s room and went to take a shower. As he got out, got dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and went to get into bed, he suddenly realized how weird it was when he almost wanted to call out to Theo, asking him when he was coming to bed. As said before, Liam wasn’t use to sleeping without Theo at this point. It felt...wrong.

Liam didn’t feel like crying anymore but he still felt tears well in his eyes when he got somewhat comfortable in bed and pulled Theo’s pillow closer to him. Liam had decided right then and there that whenever he gets Theo back, he wasn’t going to let go of him for the next week a half so Theo was going to have to deal with a, more than usual, clingy Liam.

Liam finally got his mind to shut off as he tried to fall asleep but a sound caught him by surprise. He hurried to turn on the lamp beside his bed and looked around. There was nothing and no one there. But he could still hear the noise. He was sure that without his supernatural hearing he wouldn’t have heard it.

He looked all around his room, trying to find where said noise was coming from. He looked under things, on top of things, even went as far as to look inside his bathroom at the toilet which lead him nowhere.

He focused his hearing, heading towards the direction of the noise, which he realized he should’ve done in the first place. He followed the sound and got to his bedroom door. His bedroom door. The noise lead him to his bedroom door? Liam was so confused.

He looked up, seeing the smoke detector above his door. He squinted in his eyes in confusion. He went over and grabbed his desk chair, placing it in front of the door and getting to where he was eye level with the smoke detector. The noise was definitely coming from it. He thought that maybe it needed new batteries and that’s what was making the noise so he took off the cover and...oh my god. Liam thought.

A camera. Or better yet, a hidden camera, was tucked away inside. Liam’s couldn’t keep his eyes from widening as he removed the small camera that somehow ended up in his smoke detector.

He didn’t know what the fuck to do. He could call Mason, but it was getting way too late and he was probably already back at his house asleep. He didn’t want to wake his mom either.

Liam took the camera, got down from the chair he was standing in and went his desk, opening the drawer and disposing of the hidden, or not so hidden, object inside.

_What the absolute fuck is happening_ was Liam’s only thought.


	8. Chapter 8

After finding the fucking  _ hidden camera  _ in his room, Liam  definitely did not go back to sleep, well, intentionally that is. He  basically passed out after two hours of finding it and just  couldn’t keep his eyes open any linger. The next morning, Liam got up and started getting ready for school, trying not to think about what day it was. He really  _ really  _ did not  feel like crying once again. 

So he made his way downstairs after getting dressed and went into the kitchen to see mom cooking breakfast. His dad  wasn’t there so Liam knew he had already gone to work. 

“Good morning, Sweetheart.”

“Morning.” Liam mumbled. He was  definitely not a morning person. 

He was choosing not to tell his mom about the camera right now, not wanting to scare her. He was  just glad she  wouldn’t be at the house day, she had to go  help out a friend. 

He went to sit at the kitchen table and folded his arms across it and rested his head on his arms. He really wished his brain would shut up and stop bringing up memories of him and Theo. He  didn’t want to cry because crying meant not finding evidence that Theo  didn’t kill the woman and that meant not getting Theo back. He reached up and gripped the ring, running his finger over it a couple times. Today was gonna be a long day. 

_ ~~~ _

_ It was early one Saturday morning when Thoe woke up to the sound of rain and the smell of eggs and french toast. He knew it was Liam who was cooking. Eggs and french toast were  _ _ just about the _ _ only things the beta could cook on his own without screwing anything up.  _ _ Believe it or not _ _ , he was  _ _ actually trying _ _ to get better at cooking other things besides breakfast.  _

_ Theo hopped out of bed and through on a hoodie before heading downstairs. He stopped in the entrance, watching as Lima slid a piece of  _ _ french _ _ toast onto a plate. He knew Jenna or David  _ _ weren't _ _ home _ _ because there were no other heartbeats he could hear besides Liam’s. Liam was only in his boxers and a sweatshirt (that was Theo’s) that was a bit too big on him.  _

_ He walked over to where Liam was standing in front of the stove and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.  _

_ “Well good morning to you too.” Liam smiled.  _

_ Theo returned the smile and placed a kiss to his boyfriend neck, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Morning.” He ran his hands under Liam’s shirt, making the boy shiver in response as he touched the smooth skin.  _

_ “If you don’t get your cold ass hands off of me, I swear to god-” _

_ “I’m an atheist.” _

_ “I’m not going to cook you any breakfast.” _

_ Theo grinned. “I’ll just cook my own then.” _

_ “You're an asshole.” _

_ “We’ll I’m your asshole so deal with it.” Theo kissed his shoulder through the sweatshirt. Liam only shook his head, smiling.  _

_ “But I do have to say that you're getting pretty good at this.” _

_ “What, cooking or calling you an asshole?” _

_ Theo snorted. “Cooking, you idiot.” _

_ “Oh, well thank you _ _.  _ _ But you do have to admit,” Liam turned his head to the side so he was facing Theo. “I’m good at calling you an asshole as well.” _

_ Theo rolled his eyes affectionately and kissed the boy in front of him, making Liam  _ _ scrunch _ _ his nose. “Go brush your teeth then you can have breakfast.” Liam gently shoved a smiling Theo away from him.  _

_ ~~~ _

When Liam got the school, he went to find his friends. He found them in the library and the first thing he did when he walked over to them was smack Mason on the back of the head, making Mason (obviously) and the others jump in surprise. 

“Ow! What the hell was that for?!” Mason yelped, earning a harsh ‘Sh!” from surrounding students. 

“Guess what I found in my damn smoke detector last night?”

“It better be an explanation as to why you just slapped me!”

“Oh, believe me, it is.” Liam yanked the camera out of his bag that he had put in there before he left his house and put it on the table in front of his friends.

Mason sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “Please tell me that’s not what I think it is.”

“Oh no,” Liam said dramatically. “It’s definitely not a hidden camera that someone, who somehow snuck into my own house and into my room, probably put in my smoke detector, no it couldn’t be, I have no idea where you got that from.”

Mason only stared at him with one of his eyebrows raised while Cory said, “Jeez.”

“I think you reached a Stiles level of sarcasm just then.” Nolan chuckled. 

“How did you find it?” Mason asked, baffled at the device in front of him. 

“I heard a beeping noise last night and it was coming from the detector so I took the cover off and lo and behold, a hidden camera.”

Mason picked up the camera, turning it around.

“Do you think it works?” Liam sked. 

“More than likely.” Mason answered. "If it started beeping last night it probably either ran out of battery or storage.”

So how do we charge it?” Nolan asked. 

“It looks like it uses some kid of batteries but you don’t need to charge it to get the footage off of it.” Mason turned it around a few times before finding what he was looking for. He opened  a very small compartment in the device and pulled it out. “Put this into your computer and you got the footage.”

Liam took the card from his friend and put it into his pocket. "I'll look at it after we get back from the hospital.” He took a seat next to Alec, who  wasn’t really paying any attention to the rest of them. He seemed to be reading a book,  probably studying for a test or quiz. 

~~~

The school day went by slower than Liam  would've liked, even if he expected it. Mason had continuously asked him if he was  alright , talking about the fact that it was his and Theo’s  two year anniversary. Each time, Liam said he was okay, which  wasn’t all false. Yes, he was more than upset that Theo  wasn’t there, he was angry at Scott, he was confused as to why someone would frame Theo for murder and Edgar...Liam was more confused by Edgar. The man was just strange. But he  didn’t feel like dwelling on it, he just wanted to prove that Theo  didn’t do it and bring his boyfriend home. 

Once school was finally over with, Liam and Mason got into their vehicles and took off to the hospital. They found Melissa at the front desk.

“Hey, Melissa.” Liam greeted her. “We need your help.” 

“Here to look at the body?” She asked, without looking up from her computer. 

Liam and Mason glanced at each other. Of course Melissa knew what they were doing.

“Um, yeah.” Mason answered. 

“Follow me then.” Melissa got up from her chair and waved them to follow her. As they walked down the hall,  both of them did find it a bit weird that the nurse already knew that they were there for. They  hadn’t called or anything to give her a heads up. 

They got into the morgue and Melissa stopped them. “I know why you want to look at the body, you don’t think Theo did it. Well let me just say that, I don’t either.”

“Why do you say that?” Mason asked. 

“Because,” She went over and opened one of the morgue drawers to pull out the body of the woman. “there’s no sign of...anything supernatural.”

Liam looked at her as if she had grown two heads. “What do you mean?”

“Her throat was cut with a knife, that’s it.” Liam took a closer look and saw the huge gash across the throat. “No sign of claws being used, no fangs, nothing. Just a knife.”

“I mean, Theo could've used a knife but I don’t understand why he would.” Mason commented. 

Liam nodded in agreement. “And we probably would've found the knife in his truck somewhere or Scott would've found it at the crime scene.”

“And if he had it on him, Scott or Malia would've  smelt the blood on him.” Mason added. 

“There’s a chance he washed the blood off, but it still would’ve left a smell.” Melissa said. 

“What type of knife was it, do you know?” Liam asked. 

“Combat knife.” Melissa answered. “More specifically a Ka-Bar.”

Mason looked like a lightbulb went off over his head. “That’s a knife used by soldiers in the military. Maybe the person we’re looking for served for however many years.”

Liam ran a hand down his face. “Ok,  let's say we  know for a fact that someone is framing Theo, even though I’m pretty set on knowing he’s being framed,  let's say the person who killed this woman was in the military.  That’s the thing, Theo doesn’t know anyone in the military.” 

“Could just be someone looking for an easy target.” Melissa shrugged. 

“But why Theo?” Mason questioned. “Theo’s not exactly an easy target. The person had to have known his background to frame him more easily.”

“Or they got lucky?” Melissa said. 

“No,” Liam shook his head. “They had to have known. They had to have targeted Theo specifically.” 

“Liam, maybe you should talk to the sheriff about all this.” Melissa suggested. “They might be able to find out a lot more.”

“I’m going to, don’t worry.”

Afterwards, Liam and Mason left with more questions than answers. Liam  wasn’t lying when he said he was  gonna talk to Noah. Once he got back home, he texted Noah the photo of Edgar and politely asked if he could run a background check on the man and get back to him whenever he could. 

Liam went up to his room and began doing his homework, trying to get as much of it done as possible so he would have enough time to look at the footage on the camera. He was quite nervous  to, actually .  It's not every day you find a hidden camera stashed away in your smoke detector. 

Once he was finished with his homework, he grabbed his computer and took out the small card Mason gave him from the camera. He took a deep breath before he plugged it in and right away footage popped up. It was the night before Theo left. 

He watched as himself on screen went to kiss Theo. He watched all the way to before Theo left. The volume on his computer was turned up so he heard Theo mumble I love you as he kissed him and himself say it back. Then Theo left and Liam slammed his computer shut, trying to stop the tears gathering in his eyes. But he  couldn’t . 

_ At least the last thing I said was I love you.  _ Liam thought, which made the tears flow out of his eyes and down his face. Everything  kind of hit him all at once. This was the first time he was crying today. Too many emotions were pent-up and now he was letting them out. It was their anniversary and Theo  wasn’t there beside him, cuddling him, kissing him.  _ Theo is really gone.  _

~~~

Later that night when Jenna got home, the first thing she did was set the pizza box on the kitchen table. A lot of the time, they will have pizza Monday nights, or Saturday nights. 

She went upstairs and found her son asleep on his bed, tear tracks clearly on his face. She  didn’t want to wake him up. She sighed and moved his computer, textbook and notebook out of the way. She grabbed the blanket at the foot of his bed and draped it over him, kissing his head before leaving. 

It was around 11 pm when Liam woke up to a silent house, besides the few heartbeats. He felt groggy but his stomach was rumbling so he went downstairs and saw the pizza box. There were a few piecing missing when he opened it, his mom and dad must’ve eaten some. 

He grabbed a few for himself before going back his room, not bothering to heat it up. He grabbed his computer as he sat at his desk. He braced himself before he opened it and started going through the foota ge again, eating as he did so. 

He got to what seemed the very beginning, meaning when the camera was installed. He watched as the camera footage started and saw someone  in a mask that covered their face but not their glasses  adjust the camera. The cover of the smoke detector was placed over it. You could see  pretty much Liam’s entire room, except for the bathroom . 

The person on screen then left the room and Liam skipped some time of the footage to when him and Theo were getting back . 

Theo looked around for a few seconds. “Hey, have you seen my jacket? I swear it was on the bed when we left.” 

“You mean the jacket that I specifically told you to bring because it was going to be cold?” Liam mocked him. 

“Yeah, that one.” Theo answered, ignoring Liam’s comment. 

“I don’t know, maybe you left it in the closet.” 

“I swear it was right here.” Theo gestured to the bed. Liam went over and placed his  hands on Theo’s waist. 

“Well, for now you can borrow one of mine.” Liam pecked his lips. "And I'm really tired so let’s please go to bed.” 

Theo smiled. "Alright, baby.”

Liam stopped the footage. He finished his food and took his plate to the kichen. 

He stared at the computer screen, him and Theo still there. _Someone really put this in our room_. He leaned back in his chair, sighing. His head was spinning with thoughts, mainly of _what the fuck is going on._ He checked his phone and saw no new messages from Noah. He hoped he would get back to him soon. 

He tossed his phone over to his bed and spun his chair around a few times, thinking. This was  actually happening . Well, he had evidence of someone putting a camera in his room but still  didn’t have evidence to prove Theo’s innocence. He  didn't even see the person take the jacket. Liam had nothing. 

After a few minutes of sitting in his chair and spinning it back and forth, he stopped and realized something. He quickly revered the footage and went to the beginning again. He paused the footage and stopped it when he could see the person. He couldn't see his face but he could see the glasses. They were the same as Edgar’s. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Major Character Death. 
> 
> this is a shorter chapter and i apologize but dear god did it hurt me to write. i about had a breakdown myself writing this. i hope you enjoy!

“Theo...” 

Over. 

“Th-” 

“No.” 

And over. 

“Help...” 

“Stop.” 

And over. 

“Please...” 

“STOP IT!” 

And over. 

“Help...” 

And over. 

It just continued and continued; over and over. Theo didn’t know how long it went on. He’s counted to 27 but he couldn’t tell if he miscounted or anything. He had heard Liam’s heart stop 27 times. 27 times. That’s too many times. But it kept going and going and going. 

He would wake up, either go and try to save Liam (which always failed) then get shot by Scott or Mason or he would stay where he was, in the elevator or in the morgue but they always found and killed him. 

27 times. It’s too many times. 

At this point, every time Theo woke up, he just opened his eyes and laid there, breathing slowly. He didn’t wake up gasping for air, heart beating out of his chest. He woke up and he was almost numb. 

He was almost numb to what was happening around him but always ended up breaking down the moment he heard Liam’s heart stop after trying to take his pain but couldn’t. Or he did nothing yet he still heard it stop. 

He wonders how many days he’s been gone. But was it days? Weeks? Months? He couldn’t tell. 

He unfortunately understood why his Hell was Liam dying when he couldn’t take his pain. He knew why it was _specifically_ Liam dying. Because he was scared. He was scared there would come a day where Liam got hurt and he wouldn’t be able to save him. Just like with his sister, he was scared. Scared of actually confronting what he did to her and Hell made him. Now he was scared of losing Liam. 

He was terrified. Terrified he couldn’t care enough to save Liam. Terrified that he hadn't actually changed. And terrified of how the rest of the pack would see their relationship, if they ever found out. Maybe they’ve already found out.

Maybe his Hell was just showing him that he hadn't changed. That he was still the same Theo that killed his sister, killed Scott, killed and hurt so many people. Maybe he hadn’t changed. 

Maybe he was lying to himself, trying to convince himself that he cared, that he was in love with Liam. Maybe Liam was lying to him. Telling him that he was a better person when in reality he wanted him gone. Maybe the whole relationship was a lie and Liam was just trying to find a reason to send him away. 

Maybe Liam was glad he was gone. 

But he still felt numb. And nothing changed the next time he woke up. 

Theo opened his eyes and he didn’t even have to move his head, all he had to do was look at the ceiling to know he was back in the morgue. Even though he knew it wouldn’t work, he decided to go to where Liam and the hunters would be. 

He’s actually tried to get into the elevator and go and try and save Liam that way but the elevator never moved if he was in it. 

He got up from the morgue floor and made his way down the halls. He felt exhausted, which was weird. It was weird how you can feel exhausted after dying over and over again, even if you came back like nothing had happened.

He was just about where he needed to be when he heard Gabe talking and he flinched when he heard the gunshot. He’s been able to avoid the hunters that held onto him the first time, which was surprising. He figured they would come after him but he was able to stay in the hall next to the one Liam was on.

After hearing the gunshot, he took off and ran to where Liam was in the elevator. Tears, of course, gathered in his eyes as he picked Liam’s head up and placed it slowly in his lap. 

“You can’t save me, Theo.” 

“I know.” Theo whispered. He's accepted the fact that he won’t be able to take Liam’s pain, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. He took Liam’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together and tried his hardest to take his pain but it just didn’t work. 

“It’s okay.” Liam coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. His eyes were slowly closing. 

Theo knew he couldn’t do anything, but he kept Liam’s hand in his as he lowered his head, squeezing his eyes tightly, letting tears fall down his face. 

“You could never save me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Theo suddenly choked out. “I’m so so sorry, Liam. I’m so sorry I can’t help you.” Blood was already on Theo’s hands and shirt from the bullet wound on Liam’s chest.

“It’s okay.” Liam said again. “You don’t have to pretend you care anymore.”

Theo was already used to Liam saying things like this. Every single time he was dying, he would say things about Theo not caring about him, asking him why he couldn’t or wouldn’t take his pain and save him. Sometimes Theo wouldn’t respond to those statements or questions and sometimes he did.

“Liam please listen to me. You know I love you more than anything and that I would do anything in my will power to help you, to save you.” Theo’s breath caught in his throat as he wiped away a single tear that fell from Liam’s left eye; it was probably from the pain.

Theo could hear Liam’s heartbeat getting slower and slower. “I’ve tried my hardest, Li. I’m so sorry that I can’t take your pain, I’m sorry that it’s not working.” Theo knew it’s was only a matter of seconds now as he brushed some of Liam’s hair out of his face. “But please don’t think I don’t care. I care so damn much about you, it scares me sometimes, and I’m sorry.” Theo cradled one side of Liam’s face in his hands as he leaned down to press a soft and gentle kiss to his forehead. Then he was gone.

28 times now. He had just heard Liam’s heart stop for the 28th time. 

It wasn’t long before Mason came around the corner, shouting at him for not saving his best friend. Theo took everything. He didn’t even respond as he was holding Liam’s body in his arms. He just allowed Mason to yell at him then shoot him. 

It happened 4 more times and he then he was in the morgue yet again. This time he allowed the hunters to grab him when he went to look around the corner to see if they were gone. He had to see Liam run to the elevator and get shot again. Gabe and the hunters vanished as usual as Theo ran to grab Liam and caught him as he was trying to hold onto the hand railing in the elevator.

“It h-hurts.”

“I know, baby, I got you.”Theo helped Liam down onto the floor of the elevator. Theo maneuvered him to where Liam was basically sitting in his lap, head resting on his arm. This was the first time, out of many times, that Theo had fully pulled Liam up in his lap, holding him tightly. Liam had a hand pressed to the bloody wound that came close to his heart.

Liam coughed, weirdly no blood came out, then did something Theo wasn’t expecting. Liam moved his head and laid it on his shoulder, almost nuzzling into Theo’s neck.

Theo almost gasped as he looked down at his boyfriend who was staring up at him, watery eyes and all.

“C-Cold.”

Theo was shocked. This was new. Usually by now Liam would be telling him to take his pain, asking why he didn’t care about him.

But maybe it was a good sign. Theo wrapped his arms tighter around Liam, rubbing his arm to try and warm him up even though he knew it wouldn’t do anything.

Liam’s heart was slowing down but not at its usual pace. It was a lot slower...at slowing down, if that makes sense. Also, Liam didn’t have any blood coming out his mouth, which he would usually have.

Theo took Liam’s bloodied hand and laced their fingers together, earning no black veins up his arm. He looked back up to Liam, seeing he was still staring at him, breathing slowly and his eyes drooping just a little.

Something about how Liam looked at the moment, lying in Theo’s lap, almost curling himself into his chest, enabled Theo to say something he hadn’t said since he’s been in Hell.

“I l-love you.” Theo stuttered, not trying to gain or expect a response. 

Then, something changed in Liam’s eyes. Theo didn't know what it was but Liam stared at him for a few seconds until he actually uttered the words, “I lo-love you, t-too.”

Theo’s heart almost stopped right then and there. His heart was physically aching at hearing those words. He felt his bottom lip quiver as he chewed on it but he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down, pausing to look Liam in the eyes, which looked pleading in a way, but took the chance as he pressed his lips against Liam’s.

He thought he felt Liam’s lips move against his but chalked it up as his brain not handling any emotions right currently.

When he lifted his head up, Liam’s eyes were still shut and his heart hadn’t stopped just yet. His breathing was shallow, more shallow than before. Theo looked down at their intertwined hands but saw no black veins.

Theo felt like he was the one who couldn’t breath right. His heart was racing, compared to Liam’s, and tears stung at his eyes.

Liam suddenly coughed, making Theo jump slightly since it was so quiet in the hospital...or Hell if you will. This time though, blood made its way from Liam’s mouth and down his chin. His heart was slowing even more now and eyes slowly shutting.

Theo didn’t try to stop him, try and tell him to keep his eyes open, to stay awake...he let him go.

32 times. It was too many times.

Theo had to admit...this was worse than Tara ripping his heart out.


	10. Chapter 10

Liam had somehow bullshitted his way out of lacrosse practice the next day. He and Nolan had practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He needed to go back to Edgar’s house after seeing the guy on the hidden camera footage had the same glasses as he did. He had convinced Coach he was sick. Even if Coach knew about the supernatural, he still didn’t understand everything so when Liam told him he had something called the ‘Werewolf Flu’ he was sold and let him off the hook.

This was their last week before winter break, which was about 2 weeks long, and Liam had an idea once he got Theo back. Speaking of which, they only have 5 days left to prove Theo was innocent. They have until Sunday.

Liam made sure to tell Mason and his friends where he was going. He gave them the address incase anything were to happen. Mason tried to go with him but Liam wouldn’t allow him. Liam didn’t know what was going to happen when he went back and didn’t want to risk anyone getting hurt.

When he finally arrived at Edgar’s house, he didn’t pull in the driveway just yet. He slowed down when he didn’t see any other cars there. Edgar must not be home.

Liam decided to leave some distance in between the house and where he parked. He walked back to the house to see the front door cracked open just an inch. He didn’t notice it when he was on the road. Liam’s first thought was there was no way in hell he needed to go inside, it was probably a trap. His second thought was that Edgar might’ve just left in a hurry…but to where?

But he knew he needed to go inside whether this was breaking into a house or not ( _was it really breaking in if the door was already unlocked and opened? Doesn’t really sound like “breaking” in. More like walking in._ Liam thought.)

He shut the door behind him as he went inside. He immediately went to the hall he was in the first time he was here. As he walked towards the hall, he was looking around the place. There was a living room off to his right and a kitchen not too far from the entrance. It was kind of a small house. The hall had two doors on the left, one being the bathroom, two doors on the right and one at the very back.

He started looking at the 3 photos on the wall again. The first time he never really paid any attention to them other than Edgar, but this time he really looked. The woman in the photo had really short brown hair, the little girl in a purple dress sitting in the her lap had the same hair but longer. It looked like they were in some kind of park. There were trees in the background, the sun was shining and they were sitting on a blanket, maybe having a picnic.

Liam looked closely at the photo, seeing the woman had a baby bump that was being slightly hidden by the little girl, who looked to be 4 or 5, on her lap. He looked to the other 2 photos, being able to see the woman more clearly. Something about her looked familiar to Liam and he couldn’t figure out why. He knew he had never seen this woman before in his life.

His eyes were drawn to the little girl in the photos. He remembers Edgar saying something about his son the first time they met. He said his son had been kidnapped. Maybe these photos were taken before he was born.

He didn’t really pay any attention to Edgar, other than the fact that he had a bright smile on his face as he looked at the woman and little girl.

Liam didn’t know what he was doing anymore. Here he was, in some guys house because he was wearing the same glasses as someone on some video footage from a camera that was found in his room. He hasn’t talked to Scott or any of the pack at all since Sunday, which was two days ago. He was still majorly pissed at Scott, whether he was his alpha or not, he was pissed and didn’t want to speak to him anyways. He knew he would have to eventually but right now all he needed to do was find concrete evidence that Theo was innocent.

He decided to walk further down the hall. He could still recognize the scent he found in Theo’s truck there. He opened the first door on the right, it was nothing but a bedroom. He walked in, nothing seemed too weird or off about it. Just a normal bedroom, everything was clean, the bed was made neatly. But then he walked over to what seemed to be the closet and opened it, and nothing was inside. That was weird. He went over to the dresser drawers and found the same thing when he opened the top drawer. Nothing. It was like it had been cleaned out or that nobody lived there.

He opened all of them and they had no clothes or anything in them. Then he got to the last drawer. When he opened it, he saw what looked like a book but when he picked it up and opened it he knew it was a photo album.

The first page had photos of the woman, who was pregnant. The photos seemed pretty old so Liam guessed this might’ve been their first child. He turned through a few pages, seeing the woman in hospital, photos of her with a newborn baby. There were photos of Edgar holding her as well. There were a few pages of the baby girl with a cake that a 1 on it. Baby’s first birthday.

He continued to look through the album, sitting on the floor and putting it in his lap. He knew he should probably be getting the hell out of there incase Edgar came back but because of the empty closet and drawers, something in the back of mind told him that Edgar wasn’t coming back. Maybe that’s why the door was cracked open, he left in a hurry. If he was truly the one on the camera, he must’ve got up and left the moment he saw the camera wasn’t working on whatever computer he probably had it on.

But why leave this album?

As he flipped through a few more pages he got to a page that had the same 3 photos that were hanging on the wall in the hall inside as well as others that were also taken in the park. He turned the page to the woman yet again in the hospital, the little girl sat beside her on the bed. Then there were photos of the woman with another baby, and photos of the little girl holding her new baby brother. And photos of Edgar holding him.

There were photos of the baby boys first birthday and Christmas. Photos went on as they each got older. Photos of the two siblings playing outside were there. There were photos of Edgar holding the little boy up in the air, making him smile and photos of what seemed to be a family camping trip.

But then…the photos just stopped. There were quite a few empty pages in the back. Liam went back a few pages to see the last birthday photos of the boys was 9 years old. Liam guessed that was when he got kidnapped, as Edgar said, which Liam knew he wasn’t lying about.

But the photos of the girl stopped as well. They stopped at 13 years old. Liam doesn’t remember Edgar even mentioning his daughter.

Just as Liam was shutting the photo album, his phone rang. It was Sheriff Stilinski.

He picked up the call. “Hey, Sheriff.”

“Hi Liam. Listen, you said the guy you wanted me to do a background check on’s name was Edgar James, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh god, okay, I need you to listen very closely, I didn’t run the background check.”

“What? How come?”

“Because I already know the guy.”

“You know Edgar?”

Liam heard Noah sigh over the phone. “Thats the thing, his name isn’t Edgar.”

“I knew that wasn’t his name! His heartbeat changed when he said his name.”

“Wait you talked to him?”

“Yeah…I’m kind of at his house right now but it doesn’t seem like anyones lived here, all the clothes are gone from the bedroom.”

“Great. Okay-“

“Wait so what is his name anyways?” Liam interrupted him.

“I was just about to tell you that.” The Sheriff sighed deeply again. “His name is Jonathon. Jonathon Raeken.”

Liam scrunched his eyebrows together. “So…you mean-“  
  
“Yeah. He’s Theo’s dad.”

“Oh shit.” Liam breathed out. He started flipping back through the photo album, realizing the woman must’ve been Theo’s mom, the little girl was Tara and the baby boy…was Theo.

“I know, but there’s some things I’d rather not tell you over the phone, I need you to get here as soon as possible.”

“I’ll be there soon, bye.”

“Bye.”

Liam hung up the phone and closed the photo album. He decided to take it with him. He closed the bottom dresser drawer and walked out of the room. There were only 3 more rooms that he hadn’t looked into.

He decided to go a head and open the next door, the one beside the bedroom. There was nothing in it.

The next room, the one next to the bathroom, also had nothing in it, as did the last door at the end of the hallway. Nothing was here. It seemed like Edgar- or well, Jonathon- had left but didn’t have a lot to take with him.

Liam didn’t bother to look through the kitchen or living room, he would probably be wasting his time. When he left, he actually left the door opened just a crack like it was when he arrived there just incase it was potentially a trap and Jonathon would be coming back.

As he got out of the house, he walked back to the truck and started his drive over to the sheriff’s station. Once he got there, he immediately went into Noah’s office. Noah told him to take a seat.

“So, I don’t know where I need to begin. I can start with the fact that I know Jonathon, I didn’t exactly need to do a background check on him. I actually helped him when Theo went missing when he was, I think, about ten or eleven years old. I know that the Raeken’s had left town a year before but they called me when he went missing.”

Noah continued on talking and Liam continued to listen. Apparently the Raeken’s had kind of gone off the grid after they left town. Noah said he remembered when Stiles did a background check on them and only found a speeding ticket from Johnathon. Other than that, there was nothing else to go by.

“The only thing I really know about him is that he went into the military for something to do with computer science a while after Theo was taken and him and his wife got divorced.” Noah said. “I don’t know what happened to her afterwards.”

“Wait, Melissa said that the knife used to kill the woman was a military knife.”

“I know, that’s the thing I didn’t want to say over the phone. The woman, she’s been identified, I identified her.”

“Who is she?”

Noah looked hesitant and sat on the edge of his desk. “Kate Raeken. It was Theo’s mom.”

Liam felt like he stopped breathing. Theo’s mom? It was her? She’s dead…?

“H-His mom?”

“Yeah…” Noah nodded. “I almost didn’t recognize her because when I knew her, she had pretty short hair. I guess she grew it out over the years.”

Liam stayed silent, not knowing that to say about the information that had just been thrown at him. But the Sheriff seemed to read his mind. “I’m trying to figure out now where she was last seen before she was killed but I am with you on this, I don’t think Theo would’ve killed his own mother.”

After that, Liam took out the photo album, telling the Sheriff it was at the house Jonathon stayed at. For some reason, a warmness spread through his chest at seeing Theo as a little kid, all smiling and happy. He’s never seen any photos from when Theo was younger. He’s also never seen Theo’s mom or Tara before. They all looked so similar. They all looked so happy.

~~~~~~

Theo didn’t know what changed but for some reason it hurt even more now. Liam was still getting shot every single time but now instead of telling Theo to save him, asking him why he didn’t care or telling him he knew he never did, Liam was clinging to him as much as Theo was to him.

At one point Liam even said, “P-Please hold me.” and Theo had broke even harder than he already was. But Theo held him. Theo still tried to take Liam’s pain; it never worked.

But Theo felt like he was truly holding Liam, his Liam, the one he loved more than anything, the one he knew wouldn’t say he didn’t care…he was holding his little wolf.

Sometimes when he was holding Liam while he died, he would kiss his forehead, his hands or kiss his lips. Every time he would kiss his lips, his lips would be really cold. Sometimes Liam would go right after they kissed and sometimes Liam would be the one to say I love you and then go.

Theo kept remembering times when he was holding Liam or vice versa but under better circumstances.

_~~~~~~_

_“Come on, you’ll be fine!” Liam encouraged him. They were standing in the kitchen and Liam was trying to get Theo to slow dance with him._

_“I practically have two left feet, Liam, I’ll probably fall on my ass.”_

_“It’s slow dancing, T. I’m not throwing you up in the air, trying to catch you and twirl you around.” Liam chuckled._

_Theo sighed. “Fine.”_

_Liam smiled and turned on a song on his phone. It was When It Comes To Us by Frances. He turned it down low but so they could still hear it._

_The music began and Liam went to stand in front of Theo. “Just put your hands on my shoulders, okay.”_

_Theo did as told and Liam put his hands on Theo’s waist. “Just follow my lead.”_

_They started swaying to the music and Theo accidentally stepped on Liams foot and hid his blushing face in Liams neck. “It’s okay.” Liam said, tightening his arms on Theo’s waist, pulling him closer. Theo had his arms wrapped around Liam’s neck and kept his face hidden in his neck._

_They soon found a rhythm and were easy slow dancing to the music._

_“Did you pick this song on purpose?” Theo asked, his voice a bit muffled by Liams neck._

_“You mean did I pick it because it reminds me of us?” He felt Theo nod against him. “Maybe.” Liam answered._

_Theo brought his head up and rested it against Liam’s. “You’re getting the hang of this.” Liam smiled at him._

_“Guess I have a pretty good teacher.”_

_Liam took the opportunity and placed a kiss to his lips. “I love you.” Theo said._

_“I love you, too.”_

_They continued to slow dance to the song, Theo resting his head against Liams shoulder and Liam holding him as they swayed to the music._

_In Theo’s head, he thought he could get used to this. Just being with someone that actually loved and cared for him and him being with someone he loved and cared about._

_The song came to an end and they still stayed there, in the middle of the kitchen, still swaying a little bit and holding onto each other._

_~~~~~~_

The next 2 days were spent going back to check to see if Jonathon had gone back to the house, looking at the video footage on the camera, and trying to figure out where Kate was last seen before she died.

3 days. They had 3 days to get Theo out and they had nothing.

Liam felt like he was going crazy. Him and Mason couldn’t piece certain things together such as why Jonathon would kill his own wife, why he used a different name and why he wanted to frame Theo for the murder of his own mother. Unless it wasn’t his mom Jonathon wanted to kill. Liam was pretty dead set on knowing Jonathon was framing Theo. The knife, the military background, the scent in Theo’s truck that was now very clearly his fathers.

But still. No 100% solid proof that Theo didn’t do it. Also…there was no proof Jonathon did do it.

They had nothing.

Friday came around and Kira was leaving Monday morning. They had to prove Theo didn’t do it by Sunday.

At that point, Liam _had_ to tell his parents what was happening with Jonathon, what happened to Theo’s mom Kate, and about the camera he found in his and Theo’s bedroom. He told them everything. They were definitely a bit freaked, obviously, but they understood what was happening.

Liam was actually on his way _back_ to Jonathons house to check it for, probably, the last time. When he got there, he noticed the door was fully closed. Since the time he found the photo album and the door when he went was left open, he continued to leave it open just an inch. Now it was fully closed. Either Jonathon was back or a neighbor or someone must’ve closed it.

Liam didn’t bother trying to knock, he just tried the doorknob and it was unlocked so he went inside.

But he made a mistake before even entering the house. He didn’t check for any heartbeats so the moment he walked inside, he couldn’t see what it was that hit him and next thing he knew he was on the ground and everything went black.

The second he woke up he knew something was wrong. He felt dizzy and weak. Wolfsbane. Before he opened his eyes he already knew he was in a chair and his hands were tied behind said chair and his feet were tied together.

He finally opened them and looked around, he didn’t know where he was. It was a dark room, only being lit up by a single lightbulb on the ceiling.

He tried to break free but the wolfsbane in his system was dulling his strength. Just then, the door opened 

“Hello, Liam.”

Liam looked up. “Jonathon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl. i had a little bit of a breakdown when i wrote “he was holding his little wolf”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was honestly a bitch to write and i feel like its a little bit all over the place but i really hope you enjoy!

“Are you having a little trouble there?” Jonathon snickered as Liam tried, and failed miserably, to free his arms from the restraints.

Liam didn’t say anything. He felt too dizzy and out of it because of the wolfsbane working in his system.

“Not gonna say anything, huh?” Jonathon took Liam’s chin in his hands, jerking it to where he could look him in the eyes. “That’s probably for the best.”

And with that, he left the room, leaving Liam trapped in a chair in a dimly lit room. Liam could feel the blood dripping from his nose when Jonathon knocked him out the first time.

_“Two times!”_

A familiar voice rang through his mind that made his lips almost curl into a smile. He let his head fall, chin hitting his chest as he sighed heavily.

He really had to get kidnapped? Taken hostage? Whatever, he was stuck in a tiny room and even the small amount of light was making his eyes hurt. He knew he probably shouldn’t shut them but he couldn’t help it.

The second time he woke up, Jonathon was in the room with him. Liam growled and the sound of a gun cocking and the irritating voice of Jonathon filled the room.

“I wouldn’t try that if I were you, Dunbar.”

“What do you want from me?”

“Oh I don’t want anything from you.” Jonathon squatted in front of Liam, placing the gun down and holding up a knife, twirling it in his fingers.

“That the knife you used to kill your ex wife?”Liam sneered at him.

Jonathon grinned. “I just want to make sure that all possibilities of Theo ever coming back…are gone.”

~~~~~~

Mason tried calling Liam’s cell for the 4th time in 10 minutes. It was Friday and he wanted to get Liam to take a breather for once in his life (in the past week) and have a pack night over at his house. He knew his friend had been running non stop trying to prove Theo’s innocence and he knew he was loosing sleep over it. It would probably take a lot to get Liam over to his house and enjoy himself for at least the night but he was willing to try.

Except the only problem was that Liam wasn’t answering his damn phone. It wasn’t common for Liam to not answer when he called.

Mason sighed and decided he would try again in a couple minutes.

But now that Mason knew his best friend and Theo were together and it wasn’t just a hunch he had, he was asking himself why he didn’t notice it sooner.

When he went over to Liams house and said he knew the two were together, he knew things were gonna change. He hadn’t expected to be told they were together for 2 years or for Liam to go on and on about feeling a hole in his chest because Theo was now gone or how he was glad he got to be the person Theo was comfortable enough with to show a different side of him to.

Mason’s never heard Liam talk abut anyone like that before, not even Hayden. He knew Liam had really liked Hayden, being his first love and all but he’s never heard Liam talk about her like he had done with Theo. Maybe it was because Liam and Theo were hiding their relationship, it was obviously going to change a lot of things.

Mason knew it must be hard on the two being in a secret relationship. He was thankful he didn’t have to hide his relationship with Cory. He actually felt bad for Liam and Theo having to do so.

He can also relate to Theo not being ready to come out. He knew how scary it was. He was also thankful he had very accepting parents, much like Liams, yet coming out never failed to scare the shit out of him at times.

He had asked Liam if Jenna and David knew about him and Theo and he said they did and that they told them after Theo came out to them. Mason wondered if they were gonna come out as a couple to the rest of the pack after they got Theo back. Liam said they were thinking about doing it after their anniversary but then the whole hell thing happened.

He kind of hoped they would, thinking it might change their prospective on Theo. He knew certain members of the pack trusted Theo to some extent and him being accused of murder kind of got rid of that bond immediately.

But he didn’t think Theo did it. And when Liam told him about Jonathon, Kate, and everything the sheriff said, he was bound and determined to prove Theo’s innocence as much as him now.

Just as Mason was about to go and call Liam again, his phone rang and thank god it was Liam.

“Hey, Liam! Where the hell are you? I’ve been calling you and-”

“I’m alright but listen…” Liam trailed off. He sounded weak. “I need you to stop the investigation.”

Mason was confused. “What, are you insane right now? We’re so close to getting Theo back!”

“I don’t want him back.” Liam’s voice shook as he spoke.

“Wha- Liam-“

“I’m glad he’s gone.”

“What the fuck, Liam? Are you okay? Why are you saying all th-” The call cut off. Mason knew something was wrong the first few times Liam didn’t answer but now…now something is _definitely_ wrong.

~~~~~~

Scott, Malia, Kira, Lydia and Stiles were all sitting in Scotts living room while Lydia was giving them a stern talking to that was way over due.

She was telling them they were too harsh with Liam and _especially_ Theo. She didn’t like hearing that they had sent him back to hell and quite frankly wanted to scream and throw them all against a wall.

Sure part of her did think, to some extent, that Theo had killed the woman, but she didn’t think the right thing to do was send him back to hell. They had seen how it affected Theo the first time and Lydia felt extremely sorry for the boy. It made matters worse when they found out he was homeless and living in his truck after getting him out the first time. Thankfully Liam had immediately stepped in and offered him a place to stay.

Another part of her, the bigger part, didn’t think Theo did it. It was all really confusing. She knew that Theo had changed and definitely didn’t seem like he wanted to hurt anyone anymore. She made everyone admit that they thought Theo changed. She even got Stiles to admit it.

But she was in the middle of explaining to them that they all needed to pull their heads out of their asses, go apologize to Liam and give him the sword to get Theo back, when they all heard it.

A loud roar.

“Was that…” Kira started.

Scott nodded. “Liam.”

~~~~~~

Theo was in the elevator when he heard it. A roar that he couldn’t pin point where it was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from all sides of him. But he recognized it as Liam. He couldn’t wait for the doors to open so he went and started trying to pry them open.

It worked and he saw Liam sitting up against the medicine cabinet like always but this time he was already dead, he had heard his heart stop not too long ago. He was confused at how he just heard him roar, because he knew it was Liam who did so, but he still rushed over to him and when he fell to his knees beside him, he saw the flicker of something on Liams neck.

He pulled down the collar of Liams shirt and saw the chain. He pulled it out from under Liam’s shirt with shaky hands and saw the gold ring attached to it. _Has Liam had this on the entire time he’s been down here?_

Theo didn’t know what was happening anymore. He didn’t know why his hell had changed multiple times, even if Liam dying hurt even more now. But now…he was wearing the ring he had gotten for him, the one he put in an envelope with a letter that he tossed to Scott as he was being pulled under.

Maybe Scott had given it to him and maybe this was hells way of telling him that. But he didn’t know, he just sat next to Liam, turning his body in his direction and putting his head on Liams shoulder, silent tears running down his cheeks and holding the ring in a fist up against Liam’s chest.

It was also weird seeing Liam already gone this time and it was weird seeing him sitting up against the cabinets even if he’s seen it one too many times.

He for some reason remembered once when they were at the zoo that one time and he had to knock Liam out ( _“I had to knock you out.” “Yeah, how many times?” “Five.”_ ) to get him away from Nolan.

He had to pick Liam up and carry him bridal style to his truck, Liam’s head resting gently on his shoulder. He narrowly avoided the hunters but managed to get them both to safely. He put Liam in the front seat of his truck, him still passed out, and buckled his seatbelt. He put Liam’s hands in his lap and ran his thumb over the tops of them for longer than he’d like to admit. He had said fuck it to himself and cupped Liams jaw in his hand, turning his face to get a better look at the bruise slowly fading away. He felt bad for having to knock him out so many times but he really had no choice. When they left, Theo had to ride with an unconscious Liam for 15 minutes before he woke up.

Theo didn’t tell Liam but he kept stealing glances at him every time they hit a bump in the road or just looking at him in general to make sure his head didn’t fall in an uncomfortable manner. When he finally woke up, Theo remembers not being able to contain the genuine smile that spread across his face as Liam asked him how many times he had to knock him out.

But Theo wondered why he had heard Liam roar while in hell when he clearly didn’t…in hell. He just hoped Liam was okay.

~~~~~~

Everyone had tried to call Liam, one after the other and no one could get a hold of him. When Scotts phone suddenly rang, he put it on speaker.

“Hey-“ Scott started, Mason cut him off.

“Listen, I really don’t want speak to any of you under current circumstances but I think Liam’s in trouble.”

“We know, we heard him roar.” Malia said.

“So did I.” Mason said.

Stiles chimed in. “I think all of Beacon Hills heard him.”

“Okay, whatever,” Mason said in a rushed tone. “but you gotta listen to me.”

“Do you know what happened to him?” Scott asked.

“I have an idea but I’m sending you an address and I need you find out if he’s there. Cory and I are going to the sheriff’s station to talk to Noah and I don’t have time to explain everything right now other than he mans name is Jonathon. He’s Theo’s dad. There’s also reason to believe he’s the one who murdered the woman in the woods who turned out to be Theo’s mom, Kate.”

It went silent on Scotts end.

“Yeah, still think he did it?” Mason asked, he sounded angry and worried. “Look, I’ll explain later but we need to help Liam. Go over to the house and call me if you find anything.” The call ended and no one even batted an eye as they all raced to get out the door. Scott told the rest of them to go on and he was going to go meet Mason and Cory at the station.

~~~~~~

Liam hoped and prayed to whatever might be out there that his pack heard him. He had gathered enough strength to roar as loud as he could after Jonathon forced him to make that phone call to Mason which earned him a blow to his temple that made him see white and almost knocked him out again.

Jonathon only laughed at him when blood still dripped from his nose. He stayed silent though while he took what looked to be another vile of wolfsbane and forced it into Liam’s mouth, despite the beta’s protests.

He then left the room, leaving Liam with his thoughts. He kept wondering what was gonna happen when, or if now, he got Theo back, how Theo was gonna act and how long it might take him to recover. He didn’t even know what he was going through down in hell and he didn’t want to think about that too much.

He let his head fall and this time when his chin hit his chest, he felt the familiar chain around his neck that harbored a small gold ring that he had yet to slip onto his finger. But Theo was right to put the ring on a chain because knowing Liam he would probably lose it if it wasn’t.

He also hoped Mason didn’t believe him with that he had said over the phone. It hurt him to say and he tried to not let his voice shake. He wondered if Scott and them would even be coming for him even after everything. He knew he wasn’t getting out of here by himself any time soon.

~~~~~~

Mason had called Jenna and David to let them know what was happening and for them not to freak out too much. He knew they were gonna worry but he wanted to make sure they knew they were going to be doing everything they could to get Liam back and safe. 

When they finally got the sheriffs station, he and Cory quickly found Noah as well as Scott.

“I’m guessing everyone else is going to the house.” Mason said. Scott nodded.

“Alright, good,” The sheriff said. “but I don’t think he’s gonna be there.”

“How come?” Cory asked.

“It might be too obvious to be at the house he’s currently at but I’m pretty sure I know where they are. Theo’s old house.” They didn’t waste a second and they all left. Noah grabbed a few more officers, including Parrish.

~~~~~~

Liam hissed as the knife ran over his arm, blood slowly coming out. His healing was slow due to the amount of wolfsbane that was forced into his system.

Jonathon was in some sense torturing him now. He was running the knife over parts of his arms, his face and Liam really couldn’t do anything about it. His arms were still tied behind his back and his legs were tied to the chair. He couldn’t do anything.

As Jonathon dragged the blade over his upper arm, a sound caught his attention, Jonathon didn’t seem to hear it. There were vehicles pulling into the driveway. Liam couldn’t tell how many. He was surprised he could even hear it.

He then heard a voice. “Liam, we’re here, I don’t know if you can hear me but we’re gonna get you out. Trust me.” It was Mason.

They were all outside. There were a few cop cars, one to take Jonathon away in, and an ambulance incase anyone were to get seriously injured.

The sound of a door shutting got Scott’s, Cory’s and Mason’s attention. It was Stiles and the rest of the pack. They came running over.

“Theo didn’t do it.” Lydia was the first to say.

“We found a computer in a back room that had real time footage from the camera’s in Liams house. Jonathon must’ve somehow hacked into them.” Stiles said. “And we found this knife. It was in the bathroom, wrapped in a bloody cloth.” Stiles took out the knife and cloth that he had sealed away in a bag and handed it to Scott.

“Thats a Ka-Bar.” Mason said. “Same knife Melissa said was used to kill Kate.”

Noah then told everyone to move in, it was becoming night as he did so, the sun was starting to set. While some went to go in through the back of the house and Noah and Scott tried to go in through the front, But Scott couldn’t get it. Mountain ash.

Mason, Cory, Stiles, Lydia, Kira and Malia were all staying back on Noah’s orders. He didn’t want to send them in because, 1: some of them were human and not armed, and 2: this was a hostage/kidnapping situation. It wasn’t a supernatural evil they were fighting against.

Noah allowed Scott only because Liam was his beta. He quickly kicked the ash so Scott could hurry through. They went quickly and quietly through the house, looking in each room. They got to the back of the house and Scott said he heard a gun cocking.

Scott kicked open the door and they saw Jonathon pointing a gun right at Liam’s head. Scotts eyes widened at seeing Liam in the current state he was in. Blood was on his arms, face, his heart was slower than normal, probably from the wolfsbane he could smell.

“Hey, Noah.” Jonathon grinned. “Long time no see.”

Noah pointed his gun at Jonathon. “Jonathon Raeken, you’re under arrest for the murder of your ex wife, Kate Raeken and the kidnapping a young man. Put your hands where I can see them.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Put your weapon down.” Noah said  sternly . 

Jonathon smirked. “Or what? You’ll shoot me?”

“If I have to.” Noah nodded once. 

“You’d shoot an old friend, Sheriff?” 

“I’d shoot monster who killed his  ex wife and framed his own son for it then kidnapped another person.” 

“ Oh, come on, Theo was the monster. He killed his own sister,  _ my _ daughter.” Noah and Scott looked at each other, a little wide eyed. “Yeah, I found that out.” Jonathon said. “Told Kate and she was on board with getting rid of him…till she backed out like a little bitch and I couldn’t have her running off and telling anyone my plans.” 

“ So Kate wasn’t going to be the one you wanted to kill.” Noah said. “You had someone else in mind to kill and frame Theo for, didn’t you? Till Kate disagreed with whatever your methods were and you killed her and decided to go ahead and pin her death on her own son.” 

“Since you  wanna talk like you know everything about me, Sheriff,” Jonathon spat. “why don’t you go ahead and tell me why Kate suddenly changed her mind? Huh? Tell me that.” 

“How about you let Liam go and we’ll talk about this.” 

“You think it’s  gonna be that easy, don’t you?” 

“It can be. But only if you put the gun down and let Liam go.” 

Scott suddenly got closer to Noah, whispering to him so only he could hear. “We need to hurry and get Liam out. Now.” 

Noah looked at Liam, his head had fallen forward, there was dried blood everywhere. “Jonathon, I’m not going to ask you again, drop your weapon.” 

Jonathon grinned and went to pull his gun towards Noah. Noah pulled his trigger, shooting Jonathon in the shoulder. “I need a medic in here.” He said over his walkie-talkie on his uniform. 

As Noah worked to drag Jonathon out and to the medic, Scott was working on untying the ropes from Liam’s hands and feet. Liam suddenly gasped and opened his eyes when Scott got him out of the chair. 

“Hey, careful.” Scott said, putting Liam’s arm around his shoulder to try and support him. 

“Where-where is he?” Liam asked, looking around. 

“We got him.” 

As Scott got Liam outside, they saw medics loading Jonathon into an ambulance, Scott was taking Liam to the one beside it, ignoring his protests. They heard Stiles talking to his dad. Apparently, he called the other ambulance because Malia heard Scott talking about Liam and since they didn’t know how bad any of it was going to be, they wanted to be safe  than sorry.

“Scott, I’m fine.” Liam said again. 

“You’re hurt.”

“I’m fine, really.”

“Liam, sit your ass down, now.” Liam looked over to see Mason and everyone else coming over. Liam sighed and did as told. Mason reached out to hug him tightly. 

“I knew there was something wrong the second you started talking to me over the phone.” 

Liam smiled lightly against his  friends shoulder. “I’m glad you didn’t believe me.”

“Believe you about what?” Scott asked. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Mason said, pulling away from Liam. Everyone else started giving hm a hug and telling him they were glad he was okay. 

Stiles finally came over and did the same and the sheriff seemed to be talking to another deputy. 

After they all hugged Liam, Mason gave Liam a bottle of water to drink to get the wolfsbane out of his system and to speed up his healing. An awkward silence fell over them. They  hadn’t talked to each other  pretty much since Theo got sent back. Lydia seemed to be getting annoyed by the silence. 

“ Oh for  Gods sake guys.” She said. “Liam, we know Theo didn’t do it and we know about Jonathan and Kate.” 

Liam looked surprised but upset. “That it?”

“No.” Scott said, Liam could smell the regret coming  off of him in waves. He could smell it on everyone but  mainly Scott . “Liam, I am so beyond sorry and if you’re  gonna be mad at anyone, be mad at me, which I know you are. I was the one who told Kira to bring the sword. It was my idea to send Theo back. And I am so sorry.” 

Liam took a deep breath. “I don’t think I’m the one you need to be apologizing too.”

“ Yes I do, and after you bring Theo back, I’ll apologize to him too.” Scott went to the jeep and came back, holding the sword in front of Liam. He took it with shaky hands and tried to keep the tears from welling in his eyes. “I know how much this hurt you and I can’t say how sorry I am enough.” 

“And we’re also sorry.” Kira said. Malia, surprisingly, nodded. “We contributed to it and we really should’ve listened to him.” 

“But why did you send him back after knowing what happened to him the first time?”

“After we found his jacket and phone, I was sure he was the one who did it and we thought that he might’ve been…” 

“Plotting to kill us next?” Scott, as well as Kira and Malia, all lowered their heads. 

Noah then showed up. “We just found out where Kate was last seen. She was seen on security footage at a jewelry shop, with Theo. Theo didn’t seem to recognize her and the reason his finger prints were on her because she hugged him out of nowhere. And Theo was still there during the time of Kates murder so we know, even more, that it wasn’t him.” 

Liam then realized. He reached up to touch the ring through his shirt. “Thats why he couldn’t tell you.   
“What?” Scott asked. 

“The night you sent him back, you said he couldn’t tell you where he had been. Thats why.” 

“He couldn’t tell them he was at a jewelry shop?” Stiles questioned. “It’s a jewelry shop.” 

“Why was he there?” Lydia asked the sheriff. 

“We don’t know.”

Liam went quiet. “Liam?” Liam looked up at Scott. “Do you know why Theo was there?” 

Liam swallowed hard and looked over to Mason who gave him a look that said, “You might as well.”

He  took a look at everyone, confused expressions on their faces. He looked down as he slowly reached around his neck and unclamped the necklace, shakily taking the rest of it out from under his shirt, revealing the ring at the end of the chain. 

“H-He got it for me.” Liam said, chewing on his bottom lip. His face was already healed and the cuts on his arms were healing at a faster pace now. 

“Wait what?” Stiles asked. 

Liam looked over to Mason, silently pleading him with his eyes. Mason understood and said, “Theo got it for Liam for their  two year anniversary.” 

Everyone’s eyes widened and Liam  didn’t need to look up to know that. “Liam, I -“ Scott knelled down in front of Liam to look him in the eyes. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“You sent him back to hell after just thinking he killed someone, didn’t even listen to him when he said he didn’t and you expect me to come and tell you we’re together?” Liam stood up from the ambulance. “I want to forgive you Scott, I want to forgive all of you, believe me, I do. But you sent my boyfriend and anchor back to literal hell, I’m  gonna need time.” 

“Of course.” Scott nodded in understanding. 

“But as of right now, just stay away from him. I know you want to apologize to him, but I don’t want you, Kira or Malia near him right now.” 

Liam took the sword and started walking away. 

“Hey Liam, wait,” Mason said, catching up with him. “Let me and Cory take you, you can’t go alone, not like this.”

“And you should change.” Cory suggested. “It’s probably not  gonna do Theo any good seeing you with blood on your clothes.” 

Liam only nodded but he stayed  where he was when Mason and Cory started towards the car. He turned around to look at the pack. 

“And Scott, you said you knew how much it hurt me… but you’re wrong, you don’t. You didn’t see me breaking down over  losing him. And when you, and Mason, but I’m talking about you, coming over to give me Theo’s jacket and phone…you might’ve well have just punched me in the face. And you  wanna know how Jonathon got Theo’s jacket?  Yeah he hacked into our cameras but he did that so he could know when we weren’t there and sneak in and put a hidden camera in mine and Theo’s room to watch us. I can show you the footage of the night he left, when he didn’t tell  _ me  _ where he was going because he was going to a jewelry shop to get me a goddamn promise ring for our  two year anniversary...” Liam tried to stop the tears forming behind his eyes. “and you all thought he killed someone.” 

Liam finally walked away for sure that time, getting into the car with Mason and Cory. He put the  necklace back around his neck. They drove to Liam’s house first, letting his parents know he was okay and that he was going to get Theo in the next few minutes. 

He felt like he was running on auto-pilot as he climbed up the stairs and got to his bedroom, going into his bathroom to wash off the blood on his face and arms. He quickly changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and made sure to tell his parents he was leaving again. He also told them that when they got back to not crowd Theo since he still didn’t know how he was going to act once they got him out. 

As they drove, Liam barely even thought. He knew what was happening but it almost  didn’t feel real, that they were going to get Theo back. 

They finally arrived at the park where Theo was sent back the second time. Liam told them to stay in the car while he went far enough away to hopefully not draw too much attention to themselves. 

Liam took a deep breath and  didn’t think even think as he plunged the sword into the ground for also the second time. He stood back and watched the ground split open. 

A hand ripped through the ground and started pulling themselves up. Liam watched as Theo kind of collapsed on the ground onto his knees and was keeping his eyes shut. Liam could hear his heart racing and breathing becoming uneven. He could see that his face was dirty and his clothes were as well. 

“Theo?” Liam asked, barely above a whisper. He went over and gently touched his shoulder making him jump. 

“Hey, It’s Liam, Theo. It’s me.” Liam quickly, but softly reassured him and kneeled down in front of him. “It’s me, Theo. You can open your eyes. It’s okay.” 

Theo did just that. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was, “L-Li?”

“It’s me, baby. It’s me.” 

Theo stared at him for a few moments, finally realizing where he was and who was in front of him. He suddenly flung himself at Liam, almost knocking him over. He wrapped his arms tightly around Liam’s neck, Liam’s went around his waist. 

Liam could feel tears welling in his own eyes and he could feel his neck becoming damp because of the shaking boy in his arms. 

“L-Liam? You’re okay?” 

Liam was a little confused but  didn’t want to question Theo about it. “ Of course I’m okay.”

Theo pulled away from him, scanning over him like a mad man. “You-you’re-you’re not hurt?” 

“I’m not hurt, baby, here.” Liam took Theo’s shaking hand and brought it up to his chest, letting Theo feel his beating heart. “I’m okay, Theo. Look at me.” Liam cupped one side of Theo’s face, trying to get him to look up but he kept his eyes fixed on his own hand that was resting over Liam’s heart. 

“You-You have it?” 

Liam was almost confused as to what Theo was referring to but then looked down and he nodded his head. He pulled out the ring on the chain and when Theo saw it, he sniffled. 

“T-They actually gave it to you?” 

“Yeah. I’ll explain everything in the morning but we’re going home now, okay?” Theo nodded and Liam wiped away the tear rolling down his cheek. 

“Okay. Mason and Cory are  gonna take us home.” Liam stood up from the ground, bringing Theo with him, holding onto his arms. 

“M-Mason?” Theo asked, suddenly fear coming off of him. 

“Yeah.  It’ll be okay, I promise. I’m here.” Liam wrapped an arm around Theo’s shoulders, kissing the side of his head. Theo leaned into the touch. “Come on, let’s get you home.” 

Liam get out a long breath as they headed to the car. He had  _ his _ Theo back. 

He opened the car door for Theo to get in first. “Hey, Theo.” Mason said, a soft expression on both his and Cory’s faces. 

“H-Hi.” 

When Liam got in and settled next to Theo, Theo  immediately clung to his side. 

“You guys ready?” Cory asked. 

“Yeah.” Liam nodded, rubbing his hand up and down Theo’s arm to calm both of their racing hearts. 

The car started and when Liam looked down and saw that Theo was already half asleep, clinging to him, he felt like he could  breathe again. Finally. They were  _ both _ going home. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story is about to come to an end. I wasn't sure how many chapters it would be but now I know that it will be 14! So, only one more to go! I think this is definitely my favorite story I've written so I'm sad to see it end :( Also credit to purplefacey on tumblr for a small part of the morning scene :)

Once they arrived home, Mason and Cory told Liam and Theo goodbye and told them to call if they needed anything. 

When they got inside the house, Jenna and David were there and if Theo hadn’t been clung to Liam’s side, they probably would’ve hugged him. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Jenna said softly. 

“Hi.” Theo answered, just like he did with Mason and Cory. 

“If you two need anything at all, you know where to find us, alright.” David said. Theo gave them a hint of a smile, he had put his head on Liam’s shoulder, leaning into him. 

Liam smiled at his parents. “Thanks mom and dad.” He guided Theo with him as they headed upstairs. 

Once they got into their bedroom, Theo had turned in Liam’s arms, putting his face in his neck and his arms around his waist.

Liam sighed, and happily for once. He didn’t even care about the dirt that was probably getting on his clothes. “I missed you so goddamn much.” Theo answered by pressing into Liam’s neck further and sniffling. 

They just stayed  there; arms wrapped around each other. After a few minutes, Liam tried to pull away but Theo audibly whimpered and Liam felt his heart break. 

“We need to get you cleaned up, baby. Okay?” Liam rubbed his back, getting Theo to look back up at him. Liam could see the tears in his eyes and his bottom lip quivered. 

“Come on.” Liam said as softly as he could and went over to pull out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, like he had on. He then pulled Theo into the bathroom. 

He grabbed a towel from under the sink and placed it on top of it. He looked over to Theo, who was standing a bit awkwardly in the middle of the bathroom. Liam went to turn around and walk out but he stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Liam asked. Theo only answered by hugging him. He hasn’t really said anything, other than the  initial greeting to his parents, since they arrived back home. Liam really couldn’t blame him. 

Liam then offered to take a shower with him, earning a nod from his boyfriend. They had showered together plenty of times so it was nothing new. They shared this bit of intimacy quite often. 

Liam started the water, turning it to the right temperature, then grabbed another towel under the sink for himself. When they were able to get in, they got out of their clothes, Liam seeing his jacket he had forgotten Theo was going to have on, and stepped into the shower. Theo immediately clung to him, something Liam was already use to by this point. 

It was like Theo was touch-starved. He had been touch-starved when they first started dating, the only previous forms of touching were always in some way to hurt him. 

They didn’t need to talk during their shower. Liam gently washed Theo’s hair, as well as getting the dirt off his face and arms and rest of his body. Liam had washed his own hair and body but made sure not to take too long so he could focus his attention back on Theo. 

When their shower was over with, Liam dried them both off with the fluffy towels he had set out for them. As he dried Theo’s hair, he noticed him trying to keep his eyes open but wasn’t having too much luck. 

“We’re almost through.” Liam smiled at him and Theo opened his eyes. “Then we can cuddle and go to sleep.” 

After they both got dressed, Theo had wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist and kissed him for the first time that entire night. Liam carded his fingers through Theo’s hair, bringing him closer as he kissed him back. 

Liam then realized how much he missed Theo. He missed holding him and kissing him. After they pulled away, Theo gave Liam a soft smile and Liam returned it, pecking his lips and taking them both out of the bathroom. 

Liam asked if Theo was hungry and the chimera denied. Whether Liam could see how tired Theo was getting or not, he wanted to make sure he wasn’t starving or anything. 

He pulled back the covers on their bed. They both got settled in, Liam on his back and Theo curled tightly into his chest. Liam rubbed Theo’s arm up and down as he listened to his breathing slowly even out. He placed a kiss to his forehead and Theo nuzzled his neck with his nose. 

“I love you.” Liam whispered. 

“I-I love you, too.” 

Liam wrapped his arms tighter around him, gently stroking Theo’s hand that was resting on his chest. When he knew Theo was finally asleep, he let out a long breath. It almost didn’t seem real that Theo was actually here back in his arms again. 

The past week had been...a nightmare. Liam trying to solve a fucking murder with the help of his best friend and barely even talking to his pack. It had been difficult. And in the end, it took him getting kidnapped by his  boyfriend's dad who killed his  ex wife and framed his own son for it, for the pack to really realize that Theo didn’t do it...

He wasn’t expecting Theo to open up about what happened to him in the morning, but if he chose to then Liam would be there to listen and hold his hand when he couldn’t find the right words. 

Liam finally found himself falling asleep, his heart beat matching Theo’s. He was woken up a few hours later at 4 am to Theo whimpering in his sleep and he had a death grip on Liam’s shirt. He wasn’t awake though. 

“It’s okay, T. I’m here.” Liam immediately tried to soothe him by stroking his hair and wrapping the blankets tighter around them to make Theo feel more secure. 

Theo’s hand somehow found his and he squeezed it. Liam thought it looked like Theo was trying to take his pain but...he wasn’t in any pain. Soon enough his death grip on his shirt and hand loosed and Theo had stopped whimpering and his breathing evened out once more. Liam was confused but he let his eyes fall shut once again. 

When 7 am rolled around, Theo woke up to the feeling of someone staring at him. 

“Why are you staring at me?” He asked Liam, who had the look of pure love on his face. 

“Because you’re beautiful.” Liam said in a soft voice. 

Theo couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little and smile as he fell back asleep. 

The next time Theo woke up that Saturday morning, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He watched as the door opened and Liam came in with a tray. 

“Hey, good morning.” Liam said.

“What’s this?” Theo asked, sitting up in bed. 

“Mom made breakfast so I thought we’d have breakfast in bed.” Liam sat the try down in the middle of the bed. 

Theo smiled and when Liam sat down next to him, he rested his head against his shoulder. “Thank you.” 

Liam turned to kiss his hair. “You don’t have to thank me.” Liam was glad Theo was talking this morning. He guessed he might've just needed a good night's sleep, other than the small incident that happened early that morning which Theo didn’t seem to remember, to get his voice back. 

Once breakfast was over with, Theo had asked Liam what happened while he was gone. Liam knew this conversation was coming, he literally said he would explain things this morning, but now that it’s actually here, Liam almost froze. 

“Um...” Liam tried to find the words. “A lot.” 

Theo sat with his back against the headboard of the bed. “Like what?” 

Liam chewed on his bottom lip. He might as well get the thing that they can’t hide anymore out of the way. “I guess I can start with that...the pack knows.”

Theo stared at him for a few seconds. “They do?”

Liam nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t tell them about you being gay, I just had to tell them about us. And before you ask, no they’re not upset. It was actually one of the last things I said to them.” 

“What do you mean?”

Liam sighed. “This might take a while to explain.”

Then he started. He explained what happened after Scott told everyone they had sent him back. Liam heard Theo’s breath get caught in his throat when he mentioned Scott. He explained how he had lost control a bit and almost tried to rip Scotts head off. He explained the breakdown he had and the second one he had after reading Theo’s letter to him and finding the ring. 

Theo didn’t talk during most of the explanation. Liam went on to explain the first thing him and Mason figured out: His jacket. He went on about how Scott literally gave them a week to figure out who framed Theo. Liam explained pretty much everything from the jacket all the way up to the hidden camera he found in their room. He even told Theo about ”Edgar” and “Edgar” kidnapping him just last night. 

Theo asked why his heartbeat kept jumping whenever he said Edgar. 

“Yeah, about what...um...because his name isn’t Edgar. We found out way before he took me that it wasn’t Edgar and that he was the one who killed the woman you talked to in the jewelry shop.”

“Do you know who the woman was?” 

_ Shit. _

“Um...yeah, we-we do.” 

Pure confusion was written on Theo’s face as Liam was almost stalling. 

“Ok, listen,” God, Liam hated explaining this. "Um. The man was...Jonathon, your dad.” 

“What?” Theo’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yeah, and the woman you talked to was um...”

Theo seemed to put two and two together. 

He averted his eyes from Liam’s. “It was my mom, wasn’t it?”

"Yeah...” Liam said and Theo went quiet. Liam went on to explain some of the things Jonathon told them about Kate, about how they both found out about Tara. 

“Your dad said your mom backed out of everything though; I’m guessing it was after she talked to you because after she left was when she was killed.” 

Theo still stayed silent. Liam could see the hurt look on his face. "I’m so sorry, T.” Liam scooted closer to him, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“I-I didn’t even know they were alive. The dread doctors had told me they were dead and I believed them.” Theo sniffled. "I should’ve recognized her in the store but she had on sunglasses and her hair was longer than I remember. I should’ve known it was her, I probably could’ve helped her.” 

Liam  squeezed his hand. “Don’t do that to yourself, T. You thought she was dead so it wasn’t even going to cross your mind that it was her.” 

“I barely even remember what either of them looked like. The experiments and everything from the doctors fucked my memories up.” 

After a few moments Liam got up from the bed. “I think I might be able to help with that.” Theo watched as he went over to his desk, pulling out some kind of book. 

“I found it in one of the rooms in the house your dad was staying at.” Liam sat beside him and handed it to him.

Theo looked hesitant at first but he opened it up and his eyes went wide at seeing his mom on the first page. 

“I looked through it before I knew it was actually you, your dad, mom and Tara.” 

Theo didn’t say anything as he flipped the page, seeing his mom dad in the hospital when Tara was born. 

He continued going through them, biting his lip and occasionally wiping at his eyes. He got to the page where it had photos of his mom in the hospital when she was pregnant with him. He saw the photos of Tara holding him when he was a baby and had to cover his mouth to try and stop the sob escaping his mouth. 

Liam wrapped an arm around his shoulders immediately and let Theo fall  against his chest. 

“You know, I think I know the reason she backed out,” Theo said, his throat hurt because of trying to keep from crying even more. “I mean I could be wrong but...I think it was kind of because of you...or us. She came up to me in the jewelry shop and I told her that I was buying a ring for my boyfriend and she...hugged me suddenly right after and I didn’t understand why. But she apologized for it. She told me that she was proud of me ...“ Liam felt his own eyes sting with tears. “for being who I am and her voice shook when she talked and I wondered why.” 

Theo wiped at his eyes and was focusing his attention to drawing small circles on Liams hand he was holding. “But now that I know it was her, it's weird because she used to be homophobic. I remember one time when my dad kicked his friend Davis out of our house because he had told my dad he was gay and later that night my dad said he hoped neither of kids turned out to be gay and my mom agreed with him and said she was glad that Davis wouldn’t be around us anymore.” 

“Guess she had a change of heart.” Liam shrugged a bit. 

“Guess so.” 

They fell silent, just enjoying  each other's company. Theo had left the photo album opened to the photo of Tara holding him as a baby. He knew he would go through the rest of it eventually but right now he was okay with just being with Liam. 

“I can hear you thinking.” Theo said after a while. 

Liam stopped his hand that was rubbing Theo’s back. He didn’t want to make Theo feel like he was forcing him to talk about it, if what happened this  morning had something to do with being in Hell because Theo had never done that before. 

“Uh, its nothing, don’t worry about it.” 

Theo gave him a pointed look. 

Liam ran a hand over his face. “You did something this morning and I was just wondering about it because you haven't done that before.”

“What did I do?” 

“ You um, you woke up, sort of, because I think you were having a nightmare but you started to try and like...take my pain.” 

In an instant, Theo went tense and tears gathered in his eyes and Liam obviously couldn’t see the flashbacks going through his mind. All Theo could see was him. 

“-eo?”

“Theo?” 

“Theo!” 

Theo  suddenly jumped, being brought back to reality. Liam had a concerned look on his face. 

“Hey, you spaced out for a second there.” 

Theo opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. He opened and closed it a few times. 

“Theo, you don’t have to talk about it if-”

Theo shook his head and wiped a stray tear running down his face. “ No It’s okay. I trust you enough to tell you.” 

“Take as long as you need, I’m not going anywhere.” Liam brushed some of Theo’s hair out of his face. 

He barely caught the next thing Theo said. “But you did.” 

“Hm?” 

Theo stayed silent for a few moments and Liam didn’t try and rush him. "It was you." Theo finally said. 

“What was me?”

Theo took a deep breath. He was actually glad that he felt like he could share this information with Liam. It took him over a year to tell him about what happened the first time. He was glad he didn’t feel too...afraid of telling him, despite what It was about. “In hell. It was you. You kept d-dying and I couldn’t do anything to help you.” Liam felt kind of, not scared, but a little uneasy by that fact. He died? And it's no telling how many times Theo had to experience it with him being gone almost an entire week. 

“I-I kept trying to take your pain and save you but” Theo had to stop to take a breath in. "it never worked.” 

“Isn’t hell supposed to be like your biggest fear or something?”

Theo only nodded against him. 

“Then why-” Liam paused and looked at the tears in Theo’s eyes. "Your biggest fear is  losing me?”

Theo hiccupped a bit. “The first time I got sent, I was afraid of ever confronting what I did to my sister and hell made me.” He leaned into Liam’s hand that was wiping away a tear on his cheek. "After I met you and after everything the past three years, I know it probably sounds cheesy but I knew I never wanted to lose you.” Liam hugged him a little bit tighter. “Losing you is one of my greatest fears but it's not the only one and hell played into it. W-Whenever I tried to take your pain and it wouldn’t work, you kept telling me that you knew I nev-never cared and you asked me why I wasn’t helping you even though I was trying my hardest to save you.” 

Liam felt Theo turn his head to bury it in the crook of his neck. “God, I am so sorry, Love, that you had to go through all that. You didn’t deserve any of it, you didn’t deserve to be sent back.” 

“But that really wasn’t even the worst part.” Theo cried and Liam didn’t try to interrupt him. Theo told him how his hell suddenly changed. How it hurt even more because “You weren’t telling me I didn’t care anymore. You were laying in my lap, trying to get closer to me.” and “I had told you I loved you and you actually said it back. And then you died. And it kept repeating.” 

Theo broke down afterwards and had basically cried himself to sleep. Liam didn’t move from where he was either, he just used one of his feet to hook under the blanket near the end of the bed then gently moved when it was in his reach and wrapped it around them, mainly Theo though. Jenna had come in and almost asked why they decided to go back to sleep at almost 9 am but she stopped herself when she saw the tear tracks on Theo’s face. She took the tray that their breakfast on it back into the kitchen. 

Liam didn’t move for a lot of the time Theo was sleep. Theo had slept through lunch and Liam  _ had  _ to get up because he was sure his growling stomach was going to be the thing that woke Theo. When he had gone into the kitchen to make his lunch, he talked to his mom about something that he was thinking about. Thankfully his mom agreed, after telling her several times that he  _ was  _ an adult, that he could take care of himself and that they would be fine. 

At around 12 was when Theo started to stir. He woke up due to his own rumbling stomach, which almost made Liam laugh. He had gone back downstairs and grabbed the other sandwich that he made and set in the fridge for when Theo woke up. 

For the rest of the day, they didn’t bring up anything about the last week. Liam had missed calls and texts from Mason, Scott and others in the pack that he told himself he would check the next morning. Their day was spent either in the living room curled up on the couch or in their room, under the pile of blankets on the bed. Neither of them cared either. They both knew they needed it. They felt like they needed to stay away from everyone else for a while to, in a way, recharge. 

Later that night after dinner and after they had taken their shower and changed into comfortable sleeping clothes, they were once again laying in their bed, light from the moon shined through the window, cuddled up to each other. 

“I can see the wheels turning in your head.” Liam said. 

It took a moment for Theo to respond. “Maybe hell was right, maybe I’m making myself think that I care.” 

Liam opened his mouth to say something but then got an idea and lifted his own hand and squeezed his eyes tightly before breaking his own wrist purposefully, trying not to let out a loud cry and alarm his parents. 

“Liam!” Theo grabbed his hand and froze when black lines traced his arm. He waited until Liam’s wrist was back in place to let go shakily. 

“See?” Liam said, moving his wrist around. “You do care. Never think that you don’t. You do and you have proved it time and time again. Remember when Scott called you to go to the hospital to help out me, Mason and everyone? You could’ve just ignored it. You could’ve just left. But you didn’t. You came to help us. And you took Gabe’s pain so he wouldn’t die in agony even after all that he did. And when you helped me out at the zoo, you stopped me from ripping Nolan’s head off. You care more than you’re letting yourself think.” 

Theo didn’t say anything, he only leaned in to kiss Liam. 

“Thank you.” Theo whispered when they pulled away. 

“For what?”

“For the obvious, for being here, for getting me out, again, and going out of your way to do so. I don’t know how I wouldn’t coped if it had been you and I don’t know if I would've been able to tell them about us without you there with me.” Theo fidgeted with the ring resting on the chain around Liam’s neck. 

Liam ran his fingers through Theo’s hair gently. “You know I would do anything for you. I love you so much and I couldn’t stand you being away. What Scott and them did to you wasn’t fair and you did not deserve to go through that.” 

Theo smiled up at him then nuzzled back into his chest. 

Theo had failed to mention everything about Scott and Mason. He knew how pissed at Scott Liam was and he didn’t want him to be possibly even more upset at his alpha or upset at his best friend for something that they themselves didn’t do, it more like evil versions of them. Maybe he would tell Liam eventually. For now, he was okay with everything that was happening now. Him and Liam just...being. 

About an hour later, they were both still wide away at 11 pm, they were both on their backs now, lying with their shoulders touching. Theo was tracing up and down Liam’s hand and playing with his fingers with his hand that wasn’t interlocked with Liam’s. 

“Hey?” Liam said suddenly. 

“Hm?”

“Do you  wanna leave?” 

Theo looked over at him. “What?”

Liam chucked. "No, I don’t mean  _ you  _ leaving. I mean the both of us just, leaving Beacon Hills.” 

“Why?” 

“To get away for a while. Cause I feel like after everything's that’s happened the past week, we could use a break.”

“So, you mean like a road trip?”

“Yep.”

Theo eyed him for a second. "Where would we go though?"

“We have a cabin just outside of Beacon Hills. We haven’t been in the last couple years but I talked to mom earlier today and she said that it was still up and running, had electricity and everything. We could leave early in the morning.”

Theo smiled. "You've really though this through, haven’t you?” Liam nodded. 

“But what about our jobs and money for that matter? It’s not like either of us make that much and also you still have school.”

“I’ve got that covered as well. We’re on winter break now so we don’t go back until like two weeks and we can come back right before Christmas. You know that jar up on the dresser?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been saving up for quite a while now because I wanted just the two of us to take some type of vacation together at some point or another and I think now would be a good time to crack open the savings.” 

“Are you being serious right now?” Theo questioned. 

“ Completely .”

It was silent for a moment. 

“So...” Liam started. "what do you say? You  wanna get away for a while? I know you’ve only been back like two days but-” 

Theo  interrupted him. “Well first I say, you’re an idiot.” Liam laughed and neither of them could wipe the smiles off of their faces. “But you're my idiot so secondly I say yes.” 

Liam’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Liam couldn’t help but smile and laugh when he rolled over so he was now on top of Theo. He kissed him and Theo wound his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“I love you.” Liam smiled against his lips. 

“I love you, too, Littlewolf.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here :(

“You still up for leaving today?” Liam asked early the next morning at 7. He was laying on his stomach and he had woken up to Theo rubbing his back and while he laid on his side beside Liam. 

“Of course.” Theo smiled. 

Liam smiled back and jumped up, sat on his knees and let the blanket fall behind him, his necklace being tossed around a bit. "Then let's go eat, pack our things and get the fuck  outta here.” 

Theo laughed as Liam grabbed his hand to pull him up from the bed. They made their way downstairs and they both started getting things out of the fridge and cabinets to make chocolate chip pancakes. 

Jenna was still asleep, she would more than likely be awake before they left, and David had already left for work. Theo was awake when David opened their bedroom door and when he saw that Theo was awake, he told him that when him and Liam left to, be careful, call whenever they got to the cabin and to have fun. 

While Theo started breakfast, Liam called Mason to tell him that they were leaving for the next 2 weeks and that they would be back before Christmas. Mason told Liam he would not hesitate to interrupt anything, and he meant  _ anything,  _ if some new supernatural menace came to try and rip Beacons Hills apart. Liam then texted Scott, telling him the same as Mason. Scott texted him back telling them to be safe and he hoped he would get a chance to talk to Theo once they got back. 

This will be the 3rd Christmas Theo has been with them. The first year of Theo living with Liam, it was Theo’s first time having a place to call home in a long time, it was the first year he celebrated any kind of holiday. He had kind of forgotten Christmas was a thing so Liam showed him everything they did from putting up a Christmas tree to decorating it to driving around at night and looking at all the Christmas lights to Liam dragging Theo out of bed at 6 am and running down the stairs like an actual child because he was excited to open stockings and presents. They had gotten Theo a stocking that sat under the tree. Liam had somehow got Theo in matching pajamas with him, a traditional black long sleeve pajama shirt with red and black plaid pants. 

_ ~~~~~~ _

_ “Liam, I look ridiculous!” Theo complained.  _

_ “No! You look so cute!”  _

_ Theo scowled at him, only making him laugh. Liam had easily gotten Theo into the Christmas pajamas, but for some reason, to Theo, the elf hat and shoes were too far.  _

_ “I look like a fucking elf.” Theo deadpanned.  _

_ “Well that it the point of an elf hat and elf shoes  _ _ you _ _ dumbass.”  _

_ “Why am I the elf here? Aren’t elves supposed to be short? If so, shouldn’t you be the elf?” He glared at the shoes when the small bells on them rung whenever he barely moved.  _

_ “Because, you look better as an elf than I do.” _

_ “I am not wearing this outside of this  _ _ room, _ _ I hope you know that.” Theo swatted at the ball at the end of the hat fell in his face.  _

_ Liam snickered and a hint of a smile showed on Theo’s face. “Oh, come on!  _ _ Pleaseeeee _ _.” _

_ “No.” _

_ “How about just a picture then?”  _

_ Theo stared, watching Liam pout at him, his bottom lip stuck out. “You are actually pitiful.” Theo told him. Liam didn’t care. He walked up to Theo, still pouting and now having puppy dog eyes.  _

_ Liam stared at him until Theo couldn’t hide his smile anymore and he laughed as Liam jumped with joy as he pulled out his phone.  _

_ Let's just say those pictures would be hung on the Christmas tree, whether Theo knew it or not.  _

_ ~~~~~~ _

It had already passed his birthday the first year he was living with them so the next year Liam surprised him with a little birthday cake that had a few candles on top. Theo actually realized that he could enjoy his birthday for once, as well as Christmas and other holidays. He got use to giving and receiving gifts from other people. 

Liam sat his phone down and sighed while he walked up behind Theo and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Theo leaned back into the touch. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah. Guess I’m just ready to leave.” 

Theo turned his head a little so he was able to kiss Liam on the nose. 

He was glad Theo seemed to be feeling better. He knew how hard it was for him to explain all the things he did yesterday. He couldn’t imagine how he would act if it was him having to go through Theo dying in his arms. He remembers how he reacted when it was Hayden. He was beyond broken. Now that he was with Theo, he knew if it was ever him, his reaction would be way worse. 

He couldn’t comprehend the thought of what it would be like if Theo did die. He didn’t want to. But he knew it would happen and with the blessing and curse of being supernatural, and having hunters of the supernatural here and there, he knew those chances of dying were never certain. 

He was lost in his thoughts when Theo started to move away from him, phone in hand.

“Hey, can you watch that? Sheriff’s calling me.” He asked. 

Liam nodded and took the spatula from Theo and flipped the pancake in the pan. 

Theo walked over to sit at the kitchen table. “Hey Sheriff, everything okay?” 

“Everything is fine, Theo, but there’s a few things I need to ask you.” 

“Okay...” 

Liam ended up having to finish with the rest of breakfast while Theo was still on the phone with Noah. When Theo was finally off the phone, he asked Liam if they could stop somewhere along the way to the cabin. Liam cupped his face with one hand and ran his thumb over his cheek and said of course. 

While they both went to sit in the living room on the couch to eat breakfast, Jenna had woken up and thanked the boys for cooking breakfast when she walked past them to go to the kitchen. 

Once they were finished, they headed back upstairs and Liam grabbed two large suitcases from his closet. He handed one over to Theo and they both started gathering their clothes they would need for the next week and a half. They managed to get most of their things in the one suitcase they each had but Liam has to go ask his mom for an extra one to put the rest of their things in together. They gathered everything they needed from clothes to bathroom essentials to electronics, meaning their phones and Liam’s laptop. Liam even saw Theo put the photo album into his suitcase.

As they got everything packed up it was 9 am. They didn’t know how that amount of time had already passed but they didn’t care. Before Liam could get his foot out the bedroom door, Theo was grabbing his hand to pull him to his chest and kissing him. 

“What was that for?” 

“To say thank you. I know I’ve said it already but I really can’t thank you enough for all of this. You really didn’t have to do all this.” 

Liam smiled. “Yes I did. We both need it.” He pecked his lips. They grabbed the suitcases again and made their way back downstairs. Jenna was there to greet them at the door.

“Call us if you need anything.” Jenna said as she hugged them goodbye. 

“We will, mom, don’t worry.” 

“And be safe.” 

“We’ll be safe Jenna, promise.” Theo said while hugging Jenna. 

“And once again, don’t hesitate to call if you need anything like anything at all and-“ 

“Mom.” Liam laughed. “I promise you, we will be fine.” 

Jenna looked like she wanted to cry. “When you get all grown on me?”

“When I turned 18.” Liam hugged his mom again. “I love you, we’ll be okay.” 

Jenna held her arm out for Theo to join in on the hug. He did and he wrapped an arm around the both of them. He wasn't sure if it was Jenna or Liam who kissed the top of his head but because Liam was shorter, he figured it was probably Jenna. 

They all pulled away and Jenna wiped at one of her eyes. They grabbed their suitcases and headed out the door, putting them in the back seat of Theo’s truck. They waved goodbye to Jenna who was standing in the doorframe. Theo got in the driver's seat while Liam got in the passengers. They waved goodbye to Jenna once more as they pulled out of the driveway and began their journey down the road. 

_ ~~~~~~ _

“You sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Liam asked. Theo nodded his head and Liam took his hand and placed a kiss to his knuckles. Theo took a deep breath before getting out of the truck. 

He wandered over to the gate, slowly opening it and stepping inside. He walked to where he knew they would be. 

The light grey headstones looked almost identical except for the names. While one said  _ Tara Raeken _ , the other now had a freshly engraved name onto it:  _ Kate Raeken.  _

This was what the sheriff’s question was about. He asked Theo what he wanted to do with his mother's body. Noah told him that he knew it was a lot to decide at the moment but he needed an answer. Theo made the decision that he didn’t want to have a funeral for this mother. He said he didn’t want to because he knew his mother was never keen on the idea of people having a funeral for her. Theo guessed he remembered more about his mom than he organically thought. 

So, Noah told him that they already had the headstone made and Theo thanked him for it. Theo asked when they would be burying her and he said it was that morning. Theo then asked if they knew where they were burying her and Noah said they were leaving it up to him again. Theo told them the cemetery where his sister was buried, knowing his mom would want to be close to her baby girl. 

It sounded weird to Theo but he explained that he wanted to remember her as what he...remembers. He wanted to remember the woman from the photo album, always smiling and happy, and the woman from the jewelry store, the one who told him to be proud of who he was. 

He was actually glad that his dad wasn’t getting a say in any of this. Noah told him that they had taken him to a prison on the other side of Beacon Hills. Theo knew he would probably never be going to see him, for the obvious reasons. He definitely wasn't going to see him anytime soon. 

Theo looked at the two headstones in front of him. He sat down in front of the one with his  mother's name on it. He had been up here before, to visit his sister and talk to her. Now it was for his mother. 

“H-Hi mom.” Theo immediately felt tears sting his eyes. “I know it’s been a long time and if I would’ve known you were alive, I probably would've come and saw you but the Dread Doctors told me you and dad were dead...I don’t even know if I can call him that anymore.” 

Theo didn’t really know what to say but he kept opening his mouth and words kept coming. "I really wish I’d known it was you who I was talking too in the jewelry store when I told you I was buying the promise ring for my boyfriend. I wish I had known I was hugging you." He felt a tear slip down his cheek and he made no attempt to wipe it away. He took a deep breath and continued. 

“I really hope you know that I’m sorry...for what I did to Tara.” He  glanced over at her headstone.  “I never got the chance to apologize and I really wish it wasn’t like this.” A few more tears ran down his face. He sniffled and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out two photos. 

“These were in a photo album that had all kinds of pictures of us in it. Liam, my boyfriend, found it in the house dad was staying at. I just thought you both should have one." 

He placed one picture frame on the front of his  mom's headstone. It had a picture of his mom in the hospital, holding him as a baby and Tara sitting next to her in it. His dad must’ve been the one to take the photo. 

The second one he placed on Tara’s. It was the picture of her holding Theo as a baby for the first time. 

Theo only stared at them now. He stared at his mother's name and occasionally looked over at Tara’s. Whenever he glanced back at either photo, more tears would run down his face. He sat there for a good 10 minutes while Liam was still in the truck. He had asked Theo if he wanted him to go with him but he declined. Theo wanted to do this by himself. 

By the time he worked up the courage to leave, because he felt like he was frozen where he sat, he stood up from the ground and looked down at the picture’s he put on the headstones. 

“Bye Tara.” He said. He felt his throat constrict as he said, “B-Bye m-mom.” 

He finally made his way out of the cemetery and Liam was standing outside the truck. Theo immediately crashed into his arms and cried. "It's okay." Liam tried to sooth him “I'm proud of you. I know that was really tough for you to do.” 

Liam kissed the top of his head before they pulled away. "Give me the keys, I'm  gonna drive for a while.” Theo gave him a watery smile as he handed over the truck keys. 

_ ~~~~~~ _

They switched here and there with driving. Theo did most of the driving though. Especially when it hit night time, Liam had this thing where for some reason he hated driving at night. 

But also, because Liam hasn’t been to the cabin for a while, he might have forgotten just a little bit of how to get there so he managed to get them lost... a lot of times. But neither of them cared. They were actually having fun. Here and there, whenever Liam gave Theo a direction, about 5 minutes later he would start with “uh...Theo.” Theo would then playfully glare over at him, slow the truck down and look over to Liam who put on his most innocent looking face as he pointed back behind from where they just came from. Theo would try not to smile as he turned the truck around and say “You said that the last 5 times” when Liam would say he was sure this was the right way this time. 

It happened when Liam was the one driving as well. He would suddenly start slowing the truck down, Theo looking over at him with a “you have got to be kidding me” face on. Liam wouldn’t say anything, he just turned the truck around, ignoring Theo’s stare. 

They were blasting music as they drove down the highway, windows down and Liam waved his hand out the window, ignoring Theo telling him to not be a dumbass and get his hand ripped off by some large truck that might pass them.

Because of the amount of times turning around, little pit stops here and there to use the bathroom or grab a snack, it took them all day to get on the right track. It was currently 8 pm and they were driving down the road, in the right direction this time. 

Liam looked over to Theo. He had a soft smile on his face and the one hand that was on the steering wheel was tapping to the music playing softly through the radio. Liam reached over to take Theo’s hand that was resting on his thigh with his elbow propped on the console. He intertwined their fingers and Theo’s smile grew across his face. He ran his thumb over the top of Theo’s hand. 

“What’re you thinking about?” 

Theo squeezed his hand. “That even after everything that’s happened the past few years, I actually have somewhere and  _ someone  _ to call home.”

Liam looked at him like he’d hung the moon. “You are such a sap I swear to God.” Theo squeezed his hand again. “But you earned it, you deserve it.” 

Theo smiled over at him. Liam out the window. “Hey, look.” He pointed towards the sky. 

Theo tilted his head a little to look up at whatever it was Liam was pointing to while glancing back at the road constantly. The white, green and purple colors danced across the night sky. “The northern lights.” He stated. 

Liam felt a familiar warmth spread in his chest. “What if we made this a yearly thing?” He asked. 

“Looking at the northern lights?”

“No.” Liam rolled his eyes playfully. “I mean, yeah, the lights could be part of it but I meant coming up to the cabin.”

“We haven’t even gotten there yet, probably because  _ someone _ got us lost.  _ Multiple times _ .” 

“Ok, but in my defense!” Theo only laughed at him. “I haven’t been here for a while.” 

“And you didn’t think to ask your mom for directions?” 

“That probably would’ve been a good idea.”

Theo snorted. “Remind me why I’m in love with you again.”

“Because you love me.”

“Guess that’s a good enough reason.” 

Liam grinned  and couldn’t help but think that maybe this Christmas it would be just the two of them. Maybe they would go back home sometime Christmas morning. 

He reached up to feel the ring. He was being able to breathe again. Since they left the house, Liam felt a little bit lighter. He felt better. He could see that Theo felt better as well, especially when they were both shouting out the lyrics to Ready to Go by Panic! at the Disco. Liam was kind of surprised realizing Theo liked them. 

They were both happy they were getting away from all the hectic things Beacon Hills could bring. They were happy they would be spending more time together as a couple. Liam didn’t know the things that would entail on this trip, whether they be good or bad, but one thing he definitely knew was that they would both be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I can't believe this story is already over :( i really had a lot of fun while writing it and occasionally crying while writing. I hope you all loved this story as much as I did! 
> 
> \- ellie


End file.
